Bleach Infinite
by Karol Uchiha
Summary: Existem aqueles com habilidades especiais, os prodígios, aqueles que sempre surpreendem e aqueles que não parecem ser especiais mas mesmo assim não deixam de ser únicos...Eles lutaram para que todos tivessem a chance de viver. Fic Interativa
1. Chapter 1

**oiZi!!!!!!!!!! Essa é minha primeira fic ta ?? taum pega leve aí gente XD **

**vai ser uma fic interativa tipo a fic da Akemi Mustang e... eu vo copia uma coisinha dela sem permissão... as intruções pra participa da fic. Entaum desde agora... Akemi desculpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!** **T.T **

**Pra participar é só mandar um e-mail ow uma review com as informações a seguir:**

_1 - Nome: Seu nome na fic._

_2 - Descrição:Física e emocionalmente (destaque na parte emocional)_

_3 - Par:Escolha qualquer um que esteja livre... ou não (resposta no item 9)_

_4 - Romance: São divididos em três tipos: "Frisson", "Passional" e "Fofo". O 1º é algo mais como atração, o 2º é do tipo: "Se você encostar um dedo nela(e)... Eu te mato olhar assassino", e o 3º seria algo como Sakura Kinomoto e Syaoran Li... um amorzinho meio infantil e platônico, mas ainda assim lindo._

_5 - Amigos:Alguma preferência de personagem(s) – originais ou da fic..._**afinal diferente da fic da akemi a minha ja tem alguns personagens prontos... um nesse capitulo e outros três que aparecerão no próximo capitulo ( que é beeemm maior do que esse)**

_6 - Inimigos:Algum inimigo????_

_7 -Parentesco:Algum parentesco com alguém?_

_8 - Bom/Mau:Escolha seu time. _

_9 - Papel:É aqui que entra um fator interessante: caso voce queira ser par de um persongem "x", mas ele já foi escolhido... Você ainda tem chance! (OBS: Mas pode ser que isso não agrade ao par atual...) Seu papel pode ser "Único" ou "Ulterior" – significa: "Que vem depois" – Por exemplo: Você é a pessoa "y" que quer ser par do personagem "x". Só que uma pessoa "z" escolheu o "x" antes de você. Então você pode ser o(a) Ulterior do personagem "x". Seria basicamente um triângulo amoroso. Quem fica com "x" no final? A autora (eu!!!!) decide. Favoritismo? Não, vou ser imparcial...Não significa que "y" gosta mais de "x" só porque chegou primeiro... Por isso vocês contam com meu humor. XD AH!!! É mesmo, me esqueci de uma coisa: o seu par pode ser um personagem da fic também.. Não precisa ser do anime... o_

**10 - Zampakutou: eu gostaria ke vcs descrevessem a sua zampakutounas fases: normal - a primeira ativação (shikai) - a segunda ativação (bankai). E que descrevessem tb os poderes da zampakutou. Se vc naum conseguir criar tudu nos minimus detalhes entaum só de uma base ke eu me viro XD**

**Legendinha: - lalalalala :fala normal**

**"lalalalala" :pensamento **

**_lembrança ou flash back_ neh XD**

**Entaum...à fic!!!!!!! X3**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

'8:00 da manhã... 1ª divisão'

Yamamoto esperava pacientemente em sua sala... Havia um bom tempo desde a última vez que vira aquela pessoa e agora iria reencontrá-la. Nunca pensou que seria por esse motivo que a chamaria ali e não esperava que fosse tão cedo... Ela ainda não estava pronta e sabia disso, tentou dar um pouco mais de tempo a ela, mas era impossível...

Yamamoto levanta a cabeça, que estava apoiada nas mãos, e observa a porta recém aberta para depois colocar seus olhos sobre a pessoa que havia adentrado por ela. Ali estava o motivo de toda preocupação que o assolava. Uma garota, de olhos verdes esmeralda, cabelos cacheados de um castanho muito escuro, que estavam presos com uma fita vermelha em rabo de cavalo, usava as roupas de um shinigami e carregava uma espada presa à cintura.

-Tá esperando o que?-o silencio foi quebrado por uma voz suavemente alterada em uma pergunta que soava como provocação.- Vai dizer que me chamou só por que queria me ver?Eu sei que o senhor não é assim... Vovô.

-Yamamoto Lay, minha neta... Realmente eu não a chamei apenas porque queria vê-la –Yamamoto fez uma pequena pausa -...e sim porque a hora chegou antes do esperado... É chegada a hora de você entrar para a seireitei Lay.

-...!!-Lay foi pega de surpresa, realmente sabia que se seu avô a chamara por um motivo sério, mas não esperava que ele a chamasse para entrar nas divisões. Afinal ainda era cedo, muito cedo.

-Mas... Você disse que minha entrada teria que esperar até meu treinamento estar completo e ainda faltam cinco anos para que ele termine e...- foi interrompida por seu avô.

-Lay eu sei de tudo isso, tentei retardar sua entrada por mais algum tempo, mas não da mais... A Seireitei foi traída e agora toda a Soul Society e o mundo humano corre perigo, precisamos de shinigamis poderosos e creio que sua entrada na seireitei - dessa vez quem interrompeu foi Lay.

-Já entendi vovô, mas se for pra entrar agora, eu quero escolher a minha divisão. - Falou enquanto apontava para si mesma em um gesto de determinação.

Muito bem vou mandar chamar os capitães e vice-capitães então poderá fazer sua escolha – Essa foi a decisão tomada. A partir daquele momento a entrada de Yamamoto Lay para a Seireitei era certa." Ela pode não estar pronta no nosso ponto de vista, mas já atingiu um poder equivalente ao de um capitão, pode ser que tudo ainda de certo. Basta ela saber se controlar...".

'8:45...Na 10ª divisão'

-Matsumotoooooo! - Hitsugaya Toushirou, capitão da 10ª divisão, estava prestes a dar mais uma bronca na vice-capitã. Afinal, era para ela ter dado um jeito na papelada da semana, mas lá estava aquele monte de documentos na mesa de Hitsugaya e em branco.

-Capitão! Eu não pude nem chegar perto desses papeis... – Matsumoto tentava se explicar, mas como seu capitão era teimoso não teria nem chance de começar a sua explicação.

-Não pôde chegar perto dos papeis por que estava bebendo sakê por aí e mesmo que estivesse...

(interfone)Atenção!...

'8:45...Na 8ª Divisão'

-Capitão Kyouraku! –Ise Nanao, vice-capitã da 8ª divisão, era mais uma pessoa que tinha que advertir alguém, mas dessa vez quem precisava ser advertido era seu capitão.

-Hum... hic!!.. Nanao-chan... hic!!!.. O que acontece..Hic... Eu... Pra que essa gritaria?...Hic! – Kyouraku se levantou da onde estava sentado e foi até Nanao cambaleando, obviamente... Bêbado.

-Capitão, onde você estava?Bebendo é claro... Só sabe fazer isso, beber sakê...

(interfone)Atenção!...

'8:45...Na 6ª divisão'

-Abarai, eu quero que... – Kuchiki Byakuya, capitão da 6ª divisão dava algumas ordens a seu subordinado... Dessa vez quem está para levar bronca é Abarai Renji, vice-capitão da mesma divisão.

-Ham... – Renji estava apoiado em uma grade observando certa shinigami fazer seu treinamento matinal na casa dos Kuchiki, que ficava dentro da 6ª divisão...

-Hei! Abarai! Preste atenção quando seu capitão fala com...– Byakuya para e presta mais atenção ao que o shinigami está fazendo... "O que esse moleque está olhando para estar tão distraído? Ele está... olhando a minha irmã!".

-Hei garoto, para sua segurança acho bom tirar os olhos da minha irmã e prestar atenção no que eu falo!

- ...!!! – Renji realmente estava distraído, afinal, nem notara que seu capitão estava ao seu lado. Abriu a boca na intenção de falar alguma coisa, mas...

(interfone)Atenção!...

'8:55...Na 11ª divisão'

-Ken-chan, cadê o doce que você me prometeu?? – Por um motivo não menos importante... Kusajishi Yachiru, vice-capitã da 11ª divisão, estava tendo um acesso de raiva com seu capitão Zaraki Kenpachi.

-Yachiru, eu não tenho tempo para gastar com doces... – mesmo que seja inútil tentar explicar alguma coisa a Yachiru, Kenpachi estava determinado a tentar.

-Você havia prometido que me traria muitos doces, você é...!

(interfone)Atenção!...

'Seireitei'

(interfone)Atenção! Todos os capitães e vice-capitães devem se dirigir à sala de reuniões.

O recado foi ouvido por todos na seireitei. E atendido. Todos os capitães e vice-capitães, um a um, atenderam ao chamado, se dirigindo à sala de reuniões para se encontrarem com a mais nova integrante da seireitei, uma shinigami que realmente poderia surpreendê-los... Tanto quanto um outro que estava agora no mundo dos humanos recebendo um merecido descanso.

Continua...

* * *

**Aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee primeiro capítulooooooooooooo D**

**olha qualquer erro de português me desculpem pq eu naum tenhu beta e lingua portuguesa é a matéria que eu menos gosto..menos gosto naum neh é a matéria ke eu mais odeiooooooooo . **

**Mas e aí?? como ficou??? Boa??Ótima??Horrível??? Eu devia deletar ela agora mesmo??? deixem uma review com sua ficha e sua opinão sobre o primeiro capítulo !!!!!!!! **

**entaum eu keria dexa aki um agradecimentu para meus miguinhus que leram esse capítulo antes e me incentivaram a continuar a fic** _Tis, Sori e Thuriiiiiiii_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Meus amiguinhus queridoooosssss!!!!!!!! Eu juro ke vo termina logo o capítulo 2 e coloka os personagens de vcs . brigadu por me aguentarem essa tarde inteira comigu em desespero tentandu cria um título pra fic!!!XD**

**Pois é meu povo aki eu digo tchau-zim mas naum demora muito e logo trago o segundu capítulo!!!!!!**

**B-jim ... by: Karol-chan 27/07/07**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aeeeeeeeeee meu povo olha eu ki di novuuu!!!!!!!!!!!**

**legendinha: -lalalalala- fala normal**

**"lalalalala" pensamento**

_flash-back ou as memórias_

**(comentarios inuteis da karol- mas le as vezes é bom le issu)**

**pois é neh segundo capitulo vamu lah!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

'9:10...Escritório de Yamamoto'

"Porque está demorando tanto? Já não era para ele ter mandado alguém vir me chamar?" Lay estava inquieta com a demora de sua chamada, fazia dez minutos que seu avô deixara o escritório e fora para a sala de reuniões e desde então ela espera, impaciente, pela pessoa que a levaria até lá.

- Ah! Não agüento mais ficar quieta esperando alguma coisa acontecer! – E se levanta da cadeira onde estava sentada para dar uma olhada no escritório. Era uma ambiente com pouca luz, a parede pintada de branco como toda a Seireitei, ali pairava um ar pesado de seriedade, mesmo sem a presença de seu dono.

A garota procurava o que fazer vendo os armários que ficavam encostados nas paredes em ambos os lados, mas todos estavam trancados. Então ela decidiu verificar as gavetas da escrivaninha..." Meu avô... me lembro muito vagamente de como ele era antes de me tornar uma shinigami..." pensava enquanto ia mexendo gaveta por gaveta para se certificar que não havia nenhuma destrancada e se esta encontrasse ficaria feliz em revirá-la. "Pensando bem não me lembro de quase nada daquela época... parece que... uma parte de minha memória está faltando e..." parou o pensamento ao notar que a ultima gaveta estava aberta.

Nela havia um porta-retrato vermelho com pequenos detalhes dourados, a fotografia que estava nele mostra Lay, seu avô e mais duas garotas que pareciam ter a mesma idade que ela. "Ora, ora... parece que aquele velho não mudou tanto assim..." pensou enquanto abria um largo sorriso, que logo desapareceu quando ela ouviu a porta se abrindo.

'9:00...Sala de reuniões'

-Ah! Você não tem cabeça pra pensar! Seu idiota! Retardada! Bebum! Mentiroso! Preguiçosa! Desculpa! Pare com isso! Ah! – eram tantas pessoas, tantas vozes, tantas coisas sendo ditas que não dava para saber quem dizia o que. O barulho era tanto que algumas palavras nem mesmo eram compreendidas.

- Já basta! – a voz de Yamamoto se destaca provocando silêncio imediato – Francamente não pensei que quando as maiores autoridades da Gotei 13 se reunissem provocariam tamanho alarde.

Silêncio, Não havia nada a ser dito, afinal nem mesmo os shinigamis que participavam da balbúrdia sabiam o motivo para tanto.

- Então General Yamamoto? Porque nos chamou? – Renji questionou não agüentando mais o perturbador silêncio que tinha se instalado no local.

-Eu os chamei para informar que os CTI foram ativados. – A explicação foi direta e a reação imediata. Todos ali presentes não esconderam sua surpresa, deixando evidente em suas faces que nenhum deles esperava por isso.

-Mas o senhor tinha dito que os CTI só seriam ativados em situações extremas. Kyouraku, novamente sóbrio, se posiciona na "discussão".

-Sim, Kyouraku e esta situação de fato é extrema. Estamos sob forte ameaça de Aizen, e ele deve ser detido a todo custo. Seus planos podem destruir, não só a Soul Society como também o mundo humano e até mesmo o Hueco mundo. – Falou o velho General – Ainda assim...Temo que tenhamos de ativar outros recursos...

- O senhor disse que os CTI já foram ativados, isso quer dizer que pelo menos um deles já está aqui, certo? – o mais jovem capitão falou pela primeira vez na reunião.

-Exatamente! Ela deve estar chegando em alguns instantes. – confirma o mais velho.

-E...Quem é _**ela**_? – o jovem de olhos mar perguntou.

-Ela é Yamamoto Lay, minha neta. – esta foi a resposta dada antes da porta se escancarar.

'9:20... Escritório de Yamamoto'

"Finalmente..." Pensou a shinigami que após algum tempo andando pelos corredores pôde ver o escritório de Yamamoto. "Afinal porque o escritório dele fica tão longe? E... Porque ele me chamou lá da 13ª divisão só para levar a garota à sala de reuniões?" Continuou se aproximando da porta. "Não tinha como ele mandar alguém que estivesse mais perto" concluiu enquanto abria a porta.

Lay devolveu o porta-retrato a seu lugar antes da porta se abrir e depois colocou os olhos esmeraldas na shinigami que entrara no escritório.

Ela tinha olhos violetas, cabelos negros e baixa estatura, porém era a mais alta dali.

-Você veio me levar à sala de reuniões, não é? – pergunta a garota indo em direção a recém chegada.

-Você é a "pessoa muito importante" que o General Yamamoto falou? – incrédula a shinigami pergunta enquanto se lembrava das palavras de Yamamoto.

_-Há uma pessoa muito importante que eu quero que esteja aqui daqui alguns minutos. Ela esta no meu escritório, eu gostaria que você a trouxesse aqui, sim?_

_-O senhor me chamou da 13ª divisão apenas para trazer alguém que está no seu escritório até aqui? – perguntava não acreditando no que ouvia._

_-Exatamente – disse o velho fechando a porta da sala, impedindo assim que a shinigami se queixasse novamente._

"Depois daquilo eu vim pra cá." Pensou quando acabou de rever sua lembrança.

-Hei! Garota qual o seu nome e... Onde nós estamos indo? – perguntou a shinigami, saindo de seus devaneios, percebe que estavam andando.

- Meu nome é Yamamoto Lay e... Eu não faço a mínima idéia de para onde nós estamos indo... – disse parando de puxar a outra pelo corredor. – E, não era para você estar me levando à sala de reuniões?

- Ah! Sim, sim. Eu devia te levar à sala de reuniões – falou pegando no braço da garota levando-a a seu verdadeiro destino que já deveria ter sido alcançado se não fosse seu momento de lembranças.

-Ei! Qual seu nome? – perguntou enquanto ainda andavam.

-O que? – "Não deu para ouvir."

-SEU NOME???

- Ah! Ta, meu nome é Kuchiki Rukia. – respondeu enquanto paravam em frente à porta da sala de reuniões. – Aqui está, chegamos.

- Ta, valeu! – disse, simplesmente arrebentando a porta a sua frente.

'Dentro da sala de reuniões...'

Todos, que até então tinham sua atenção voltada para o velho General à sua frente, viraram-se para trás olhando a porta recém... Arrebentada.

- Você podia ter tido um pouco mais de delicadeza ao abrir a porta, Lay. – repreendeu o velho ao notar que a porta havia sido quebrada.

- Foi mau vovô... É que eu tentei abrir a porta umas três vezes, mas ela não abria, então...

- Então você a arrebentou não é mesmo? – completou a frase da neta.

"Três vezes... Três vezes!!!!!!!" Rukia já estava indo embora mas ainda estava perto o suficiente para ouvir a explicação de Lay.

-Hei! Você realmente tentou abri-la três vezes?

- Sim três vezes. – respondeu com um sorriso "meigo" no rosto.

- Kuchiki-kun, eu gostaria que você aguardasse um momento aí.

-Claro! – falou se encostando à parede ao lado da entrada onde deveria estar a porta.

- Muito bem, venha aqui Lay. Vamos começar logo... – chamou Yamamoto querendo encerrar logo a reunião. Aquilo tudo era muito cansativo.

-Tudo bem! Então essas pessoas aí são os capitães e seus vices? – perguntou inocentemente apontando para o grupo de shinigamis a sua frente.

- Exatamente, como você quer decidir isso? – continuou o avô ignorando as reações que o comentário de sua neta causara. "Alguns deles ficaram irritados... isso é bom, demonstra que têm orgulho e não toleram desrespeito. Estou começando a gostar..." pensou a garota deixando escapar um sorriso sacana.

- Muito bem "chega de brincadeiras" é isso que você quer dizer certo? – traduziu, para palavras claras o que seu avô quis dizer – Então eu gostaria de fazer um teste de reiatsu, tudo bem?- falou virando se para seu avô que estava a seu lado.

- Sim, tudo bem. – disse assentindo com a cabeça.

- General! Senhor... O que essa garota vai decidir? – perguntou Ukitake que havia se perdido em algum ponto na conversa.

- Lay faz parte do CTI do Sul, vai escolher agora a divisão a qual vai pertencer. Apenas observando uma pequena demonstração da reiatsu é possível ter uma noção de seus poderes. Então vamos começar?

-Sim! – responderam em uníssono como que obedecendo a uma ordem.

-Tudo que vocês tem que fazer é mostrar um pouco de sua reiatsu. Só isso já basta para ela tomar uma decisão. – assim o velho encerrou sua explicação.

Nesse momento todos os que deveriam ser avaliados se concentraram para demonstrar um pouco de seu poder.

Varias auras de energia se formaram, ninguém ali presente pareceu demonstrar alguma reação, exceto Rukia que parecia estar sufocando. "Nossa! A pressão provocada por suas reiatsus é incrível! Eu sinto como se minha existência não significasse nada diante desse poder, parece que vou sufocar diante de tanta força. É incrível!" Pensou a shinigami enquanto observava.

-Muito bem já chega, vocês podem parar. - já sabia o que fazer por isso pediu que parassem, em um tom bem autoritário. Mas também por notar a dificuldade de um certo alguém em presenciar aquilo.

-Bom, o baixinho aí, o cara das flores, o vermelhinho, o cara de penteado esquisito, a menininha e o do cachecol. – citava as pessoas apontando para os respectivos donos das descrições - Vocês são bem interessantes… seus nomes, por favor.

"Quem essa garota pensa que é? Tudo bem que ela faz parte de um exercito de shinigamis de **alto **nível, mas ela está falando com os capitães!!! Por acaso ela tem mais autoridade que nós? Melhor nem pensar nisso..." um irritado baixinho pensava enquanto Yamamoto tratava de informar à sua neta os nomes que havia pedido.

-Hum... 10ª e 6ª divisões... Hitsugaya e Byakuya... Bya-kun e Hitsu-chan! – "Deus, ela é louca!" foi a conclusão que Renji teve ao ouvir as palavras da garota. – É Capitão Hitsugaya pra você garota! Olha o respeito!

-Ah...agora não sei qual eu escolho... – Ela já estava começando a deixá-lo realmente irritado e ainda provocava como se não percebesse nada.

- Hei! Você está me ouvindo? – apenas ignorou afinal estava se divertindo tanto! Mas, tinha que dar logo uma resposta então que fosse rápido.

- 10ª divisão. Já escolhi! – "Finalmente..." pensou o velho que só esperava para poder prosseguir com seu plano. Precisava que ele fosse iniciado o mais rápido possível.

-Muito bem, Hitsugaya, Abarai, Matsumoto, Kuchiki-kun e Lay eu preciso de vocês aqui. Os outros podem se retirar – Com isso os shinigamis que não foram chamados se retiraram, restando na sala apenas os que Yamamoto solicitara.

-Então...O que o senhor quer vovô? – pergunta a neta.

-Eu pretendo mandar você, Kuchiki-kun e Abarai para o CTI do leste preciso que certos shinigamis voltem para a Seireitei imediatamente. Abarai Esther, Shihouin Sayuri e Sakai Yuuji.- Ele pretendia falar tudo sem rodeios, afinal tinha que sair e cuidar de outras coisas - Por enquanto eles são os mais necessários aqui.

-Esther, minha irmã?- Renji mal acreditava que estava ouvindo aquele nome novamente, não depois de tanto tempo! Estava esbanjando felicidade por dentro.

-Ah! Então é por isso que eu estava reconhecendo seu nome! Abarai é o sobrenome do coelhinho! – Lay comentou feliz em saber que reencontraria alguns amigos...

- Coelhinho?- "Da onde veio isso?" Renji olhava para Lay tentando entender.

- Ah! Outro dia eu explico! – Falou movimentando as mãos tentando disfarçar. – Eles estão no leste então? Quando vamos partir vovô?

- Imediatamente, eu os quero aqui o mais rápido possível.- Com isso os três shinigamis se retiraram deixando o restante na sala.

- O que você pretende com isso? Não podia mandar outros shinigamis para essa "missão" General? Afinal ela é a única dos CTI presente na seireitei se sofrermos um ataque...- Hitsugaya parou quando viu a mão de Yamamoto se erguer pedindo silencio.

- Se sofrermos um ataque... Conseguiremos resistir até que eles voltem e alem disso sem ela ninguém conseguiria ir até o CTI leste. – Rangiku prestava atenção em tudo, mas ainda havia uma coisa que a intrigava...

- Quanto a nós? O que nós devemos fazer? Você não nos manteve aqui à toa, alguma missão especial? – finalmente a ruiva falou.

- Shihouin Yoruichi, vocês vão a Terra e a trarão aqui.

'10:00… CTI leste...'

Por todo o local eram ouvidos os sons de uma batalha sendo travada. O som de espadas colidindo. Era um local grande com vários corredores que formavam um grande quadrado ao redor de um pátio central onde duas garotas travavam uma pequena batalha.

Definitivamente a aparência delas era no mínimo peculiar. Uma era baixinha tinha cabelos negros e lisos um pouco abaixo dos ombros, com duas trancinhas alaranjadas próximas á franja. Seus olhos eram laranjas e tinha pele branquinha. A outra era um pouco mais alta tinha cabelos compridos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, roxos com mechas levemente avermelhadas, tinha uma franja bem original com as pontas voltadas para trás. Os olhos dela eram roxos escuros e a pele era mais amorenada.

- O que está acontecendo por acaso o coelhinho já cansou? – a garota de madeixas roxas provoca a outra enquanto tentava acertá-la na altura dos ombros usando sua espada, uma katana sem guarda, com lamina de metal escuro, cujo punho era roxo envolvido com tecido preto.

- Olha quem fala se não é a mesma doninha nojenta que perdeu pra mim no último treino! – replicou a garota se defendendo do golpe para contra atacar, mirando a barriga da adversária para tentar perfurá-la.

Mas com um movimento rápido a garota de olhos roxos conseguiu se esquivar para a esquerda e logo em seguida cortar o ar para acertar o pescoço da mais baixa, porem seu golpe foi bloqueado quando a menina parou o ataque anterior e mudou a trajetória da espada para baixo erguendo os braços bem a tempo de usar a parte da lamina próxima ao punho para "salvar seu pescoço".

- Ora sua... Sayuri! Ta querendo me matar? – perguntou a garota que agora tentava manter as forças para não ter o pescoço cortado.

- Foi você que começou querendo arrancar minhas tripas!! – respondeu lançando um olhar ameaçador á menor. – Foi só a sensei dar uma saidinha e você já começou a se descontrolar, não é Esther-chan?

- Cala a boca você não precisou nem que ela fosse embora vivia se descontrolando! – falou enquanto começava a andar em volta de Sayuri forçando a espada pra frente e baixando os braços à medida que ela ia cedendo.

-Ora fala isso só por que não tinha coragem de me atacar de verdade na frente da sensei! – respondeu mal humorada enquanto acompanhava o passo da outra e tentava impedir que ela mudasse a espada, da posição defensiva para ofensiva. Foi inútil, agora era uma disputa de força para ver quem conseguiria livrar sua espada daquele contato e então atacar a adversária.

"Aff... Isso ta demorando demais!! Se continuar assim nunca vamos terminar essa luta... Já sei!!!" com esse pensamento a garota de cabelos negros deu um impulso pra frente e usando a reiatsu para fazer pressão conseguiu empurrar Sayuri e distraí-la por um momento. O suficiente para ir atacá-la com um movimento lateral e grande rapidez, porém... A velocidade de Sayuri era maior e ela conseguiu desviar e então, com um giro, ir para trás da garota menor encostando a espada em seu pescoço.

- Ga.Nhe.iiiiiii!!!!!!!!!! – a voz da menina de olhos roxos soou enquanto ela guardava a espada para em seguida apontar a sua adversária derrotada – Quem é a maioral agora? Quero ver você caçoar de mim!!!!

- Como eu consegui perder pra essa doninha inútil?? – Esther se perguntava em voz alta vendo a felicidade de Sayuri que agora dava pulinhos para comemorar a vitória.

- Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! – Um grito horrível se fez ouvir ao longe, um som muito familiar a todo shinigami que chamou a atenção das duas.

- Hollow... – murmuraram em uníssono.

- Ei! Sayuri que tal uma aposta? – perguntou a garota alva em tom sugestivo, e com um sorriso no rosto.

- Se você gosta de perder...O que tem em mente? – desafia virando-se para Esther.

- Vamos ver quem acaba com esse hollow?

- Como quiser... Ao menos tente não ficar muito atrás coelhinho! – com esse ultimo comentário elas partem para a origem do grito ouvido a pouco. Em direção ao Deserto do Leste.

'10:00... No meio do Deserto'

- Eu nunca tinha vindo a esse deserto. Não sabia que era assim tão quente... – Rukia reclamava já havia algum tempo, porém o que ela dizia era verdade. O Deserto do Leste era o território mais quente e árido da Soul Society.

- Pára de reclama! Com você falando que está calor o tempo todo eu não consigo me concentrar e começo a me distrair. Se você não calar essa sua maldita boca a gente vai acabar se perdendo! – Lay explodiu não agüentava ouvir Rukia reclamando, reclamando e reclamando o tempo todo!

- Detesto admitir, mas ela tem razão com você reclamando só piora. – Renji concordou vagamente com a garota que seguia na frente deles. Fazia pouco tempo que deixaram o rukongai e seguiam pelo deserto.

- Até você Renji! Não acredito que até você está reclamando de mim! Vocês só sabem reclamar! – ambos os ouvintes de Rukia sentiram uma pontada de raiva com essa ultima fala da shinigami. "A gente só sabe reclamar!!! Se ela não calar essa boca... Eu mesma farei isso por ela!" – Pelo menos podiam responder minha pergunta...

- Se você tivesse perguntado eu responderia, mas já que não o fez... – respondeu a mais nova em tom cínico.

- Então ta! Agora estou perguntando! O que são os CTI?

- Meu Deus, como meu avô teve coragem de mandar alguém que nem mesmo sabe o que são CTI?- questionou olhando para o céu enquanto mantinha o ritmo rápido em que seguiam – Renji, por que não faz algo útil e explica, pra essa desinformada, o que são os CTI?

- Bem, CTI é a sigla para Centro de Treinamento Intensivo. Existem quatro deles um para cada extremidade: O Sul; O leste; O oeste; O Norte. Eles são um projeto criado por Urahara juntamente do General Yamamoto e funcionam da seguinte forma... – parou um momento se perguntando se era certo contar isso à Rukia, afinal era um projeto restrito apenas aos oficiais mais importantes do Gotei 13, olhou então para a garota que os guiava pelo deserto. "Acho que posso considerar que foi uma ordem vinda dela, que faz parte desse projeto, então... Acho que está tudo bem."

- Rukia para Renji, acorde Renji!!!!! – a baixinha brincava com a distração do amigo que devia estar lhe explicando uma coisa muito importante, arrancando uma tímida risada de uma outra baixinha que seguia mais à frente " Ela é engraçada! Reclama demais, mas é legal... Gostei dela!-".

- Ah! Desculpa. – diz o homem colocando uma mão atrás da cabeça.

- Tudo bem apenas continue me explicando.

- Ta bem... os CTI funcionavam como uma escola para shinigamis prodígio. Esses shinigamis eram escolhidos quando chegavam na academia e eram mandados para um dos locais de treinamento onde passavam por uma seleção que definia quem tinha condições de suportar o treinamento e aqueles que deviam voltar e fazer a academia junto com os outros shinigamis normais. Assim eles treinavam cada um dos que chegavam nos CTI para sua área especifica formando shinigamis que além de conhecer o básico também conhecessem técnicas secretas e dominassem suas zanpakutou com perfeição. Eles são verdadeiras "fabricas de armas mortais", os CTI.

- Interessante... – murmurou ao terminar de ouvir a explicação. "Nunca pensei que um projeto tão grande existisse por trás de tantos shinigamis... Então esses são os CTI... As" fabricas de armas mortais."

- Os dois! Vocês ouviram? – Lay chama a atenção da dupla.

- Ouvir o que??? – pergunta a outra shinigami confusa.

- Eu não...

- Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! – um som muito conhecido por todos ali foi ouvido, um som nada agradável.

- Hollow! – exclamou a garota mudando de direção e se dirigindo à origem do som. "Perfeito!" Pensou sorrindo.

- Ei! Onde você está indo? – Renji pergunta seguindo a garota que aumenta o ritmo da corrida, que já estava a uma velocidade absurda.

- Pegando um atalho! – responde em tom animado virando pra trás e mostrando um grande sorriso.

'... Hueco Mundo... Las Noches'

O Las Noches, um grande castelo que se erguia no meio de um deserto. Uma grande construção branca que aparecia no meio de uma paisagem despresivel, nenhuma planta, nenhum animal apenas montanhas e grandes precipícios. Um lugar cheio de monstros, os chamados hollows, almas que cometeram crimes, almas daqueles que se prenderam a esse mundo, ou aquelas que não conseguiram se salvar.

Porém dentro do Las Noches essa realidade não era notada, como se fosse outra realidade de outro lugar onde existiam "monstros" mais desenvolvidos, com aparência mais humana e com as mesmas armas que os shinigamis, esses eram os arrancars. E dentre eles também existiam três comandantes, os traidores da Soul Society. Agora pelos corredores, em geral silenciosos, ouvia-se o som de varias pessoas correndo. Um grupo de arrancars estava se deslocando pelos corredores em busca de alguma coisa, ou pessoa.

Havia naquele momento apenas uma pessoa que caminhava calmamente e na direção oposta á daqueles que corriam, sabia exatamente o que acontecia e reportaria tudo ao Líder dos arrancars, Aizen Sousuke.

- O que faz aqui Ulquiorra? – uma voz chama a atenção do arrancar que andava de cabeça baixa pensativo. Era Tousen Kaname, shinigami que traiu a Soul Society junto de Aizen e Gin.

- Preciso falar com Aizen-sama, nosso "convidado" fugiu. – respondeu como se a informação não valesse nada, impassível como sempre. Abriu a porta a sua frente para entrar em um grande salão. O "escritório" de Aizen era um grande salão com pouca iluminação e quase vazio apenas com uma enorme poltrona, aquele era o seu "trono".

- Ulquiorra, o que fez você deixar seu posto para vir até aqui?

- O nosso "convidado" fugiu. – Aizen, que estava de costas ao lado de seu "trono", se virou para encarar o arrancar. – Já mandei alguns arrancars para buscá-lo.

- Fez bem, porém não o suficiente – por alguns instantes ele deixa o campo de visão do arrancar para reaparecer ao seu lado. – "Alguns arrancars" não são o suficiente para detê-lo.

- Grimmjow também está lá.

- Hum... Isso pode ser interessante. – Aizen novamente desaparece para depois aparecer em sua poltrona, como se quisesse brincar com Ulquiorra, a calma dele às vezes o irritava. – Vamos ver se o pequeno Yuuji consegue fugir com um dos Espada a persegui-lo.

'...Hueco Mundo... Deserto **(lado de fora tah?? XD)**'

"Mas que droga!! Só pra arrebentar aquela cela tive que gastar muita reiatsu. Desse jeito minha fuga não vai ser fácil... Isso pode me trazer sérios problemas também..." um garoto corria em alta velocidade pelo deserto. Ele tinha estatura baixa, cabelos curtos castanhos escuros e repicados, seus olhos eram igualmente castanhos. Um shinigami que fugia, para poder salvar seus amigos.

Não havia hollow algum por quilômetros e ele já estava se aproximando da área que permitia a criação de portais, a área de fuga. " Por que não tem ninguém me seguindo isso é estranho... Minha reiatsu não está oculta qualquer hollow ou arrancar poderia me localizar... Os hollows não se aproximam por conta da minha reiatsu, mas não entendo... Por que os arrancar também não se aproximam? A não ser que..." Ele para percebendo uma grande reiatsu a sua frente. Lá estava um dos espada. Cabelos e olhos azuis e uma expressão assassina, o sexto espada...

- Grimmjow... – murmura o garoto sabendo que uma boa luta estava prestes a começar.

* * *

**Aeeeee finalmente quase morri escrevendu issu... u.u'**

**Então minha gente vai funcina assim: eu vo escolhe os personagens que eu acha melhor pra coloka um de cada vez. Vou colokar TODOS, então calma! Só naum vo segui a ordem de chegada, vo coloka o que melhor se encaixar em determinado momento da fic. Se quizer saber se o seu personagem vai entra no proximo capitulo só ve meu profile vai sempre te os próximos personagens la.**

**Ah só uma coisa que eu queria que todos fizessem eh coloka a idade que o seu personagem aparenta ter. E a altura tah? **

**Respondendo reviews:**

**_Lecka-chan:_ eu a-m-e-i a sua ficha só falta mesmo é o que eu pedi agora mas issu não é culpa sua é eu que esqueci mesmu e Tay Tay-chan vai se amiga da Lay aeeeeeeeee \o/**

**_Rodrigo:_ é...teve uma coisa ou outra que eu não entendi direito na sua ficha... são essas ó: -**uma roupa igual de capitão, só que negra nas partes brancas e vermelha nas azuis**(ondi que é azul na roupa dos capitães?me xplica melhor??) - **Amigos:Todos os Originais, e a Inoe, o Ukitake,o Urahara e a Yoruichi**(não entendi ...desculpe tah?me xplica?) -** e uma duvida vc falou que vai se do lado mau e eu queru sabe: **mau messsmmmooooo do tipow Gin ou Aizen? fora issu eu gostei mtu do seu perso e vo ti fala... nem se acho hein? falandu que era mais fort que o vovô XD mas gostei **

**_Namixinha:_ você ganhou mais uma parente nesse capitulo notou? XD então gostei sua personagem ficou fofa Só uma coisa o nome vai se Abarai Nammy tah?**

**_MACpk:_ bom eu só não entendi issu: **profundamente compenetrados**(quando vc fala dos seus olhos eu não entendi essa part...xplica?)de resto o Yuzo ta bem interessante**

**_Marih-chann:_ sua perso ficou..uma "Coisa" viu...bem complicada... na verdadi me complico pq eu gostei mas tipow...ela na descrição ficou super bem desenvolvida e parecendo ser realmente importante foi issu que me complicou mas sem problemas tah? vo explica issu melhor depois... tem uma coisinha...que eu fiquei um pouco...revoltada¬¬... foi a "pequena fita vermelha" afinal a Lay usa uma fita vermelha e eu criei issu pra ser dela... to sendu chata eu sei mas gostaria que vc mudasse a cor da sua fita, vc faz issu por mim?**

**_Aline:_ aeeeeee sua perso ficou massaaaa!! tipow mema pergunta ela vai se do mau messsmo do MAU? pq quando digo do mau to dizendu "pessoa que tem grandes chances de matar e morrer"... e... quantos anos vc tem pq eu só tenhu 13 e vc me chamou de Tia!!!!!!!!!! tia pra mim não dá viu XD eu é qui chamu os outros di tia e tio hehehe xP**

**Bom só falta uma coisa meu povo... uma coisa complicadinha... é o seguinte eu vo acaba mudandu uma coisa ou outra na história dos personagens que alguns criaram e vou acabar mudandu algumas habilidades tb pq eu não posso deixar vcs invenciveis se não perde a graça... tb não posso deixar que alguns que criaram histórias fiquem superestimados e os outros não tenham igual importancia... por issu eu vo acaba mudandu, mas prometo que TODOS serão importantes e terão seu momento. Basta acompanhar a fic e vcs vão ver me mandem msn!!**

**obrigado por lerem issu tudo pq eu realmente falei di mais ... **

**B-jim ateh o proximo capítulo x3...by:Karol-chan 05/08/07**

**PS: se qq coisa ficou mal entendida ou acbei falandu coisa errada(pq issu acaba acontecendu)... Gomen-ne... e um aviso amanha a tarde ja deve te algumas informações sobre o terceiro capítulo no meu profile.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 **

' 10:15... Karakura'

- Tem certeza de que você não sabe onde ela está?- pergunta o garoto de cabelos brancos.

- Capitão, como eu saberia onde ela está? – a ruiva que o acompanhava fez uma nova pergunta em resposta.

- Você devia ter se informado sobre isso antes de virmos pra cá. – " Matsumoto é muito preguiçosa... pensar nisso não vai te ajudar Hitsugaya... Tem aquele garoto ruivo... o... Ichigo! Ele estava com Yoruichi, deve saber onde ela está agora." Parou de correr para prestar atenção a sua volta buscando qualquer vestígio da reiatsu de Ichigo, esquecendo-se completamente da mulher que o acompanhava.

- O que foi capitão? – Matsumoto não entendia por que seu capitão parara tão de repente.

- Kurosaki Ichigo quero localizá-lo. Ele estava com Yoruichi no dia em que invadiram a Soul Society provavelmente vai saber onde ela está agora. – respondeu sem olhá-la ainda concentrado na tarefa de localizar a reiatsu.

- Esse é meu capitão, sempre esperto não é? – Falou, parecida com uma irmã falando de seu irmãozinho. – Então... O que você achou da garota?

- Lay? Quanto a força não sei o que dizer... Ela consegue esconder sua reiatsu por completo, parece ser esperta e com certeza é...irritante. – respondeu sem pensar muito, pois acabara de localizar Ichigo – Venha eu o encontrei.

- Hai! – confirmou a ruiva seguindo-o – Mas, fala ela é uma gracinha não é?

- O quê??? – quase gritou virando-se para a ruiva.

- Ah! Ela é tão bonitinha e é quase da sua altura! - Respondeu de modo sugestivo.

- Cale a boca e me siga Matsumoto. – Falou de modo irritado, como ela podia dizer aquilo pra ele!

- Como quiser, capitão... – sorriu sem graça.

Eles seguiram em silencio até um prédio branco, uma escola. Ichigo estava pouco concentrado na aula, pensando sobre o que acontecera nas ultimas semanas de férias. Sua vida havia mudado drasticamente. Estava agora envolvido em uma grande batalha, uma guerra. Toc!Toc! Um barulho na janela chamou a atenção do jovem que virou-se para ver o que era e...

- O que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Ichigo gritou no meio da aula ao ver Hitsugaya e Rangiku.

- Algum problema Kurosaki?

- Nada professora é... Eu posso ir ao banheiro? - disse já se levantando e se dirigindo à porta.

- Espere! Kurosaki!!!! Volte aqui!! - Gritou a professora, mas não adiantou o rapaz já estava longe.

Assim que saiu da sala procurou se encontrar com os shinigamis no telhado. "O que eles estão fazendo aqui? Será que Aizen já está agindo? Não pode ser isso... Urahara disse que o Hougyoku só poderia ser usada depois de um ano! Mas então o que eles querem comigo?..." Chegou ao telhado, onde os shinigamis esperavam.

- O que vocês vieram fazer aqui? – perguntou em seu tom naturalmente irritado.

- Olha como fala garoto! Queremos saber onde está a Shihouin Yoruichi. – disse o jovem capitão com seu habitual tom de irritação.

- Yoruichi-san? Ela deve estar na loja do Urahara. – respondeu o jovem de cabelos laranjas " O que eles querem com isso? Yoruichi não era renegada?". – Mas... O que vocês querem com ela??

- Isso interessa apenas a Soul Society. Agora, nos leve até Yoruichi. – Hitsugaya pretendia deixar o mundo humano o mais rápido possível, pois a presença dos dois chamaria muita atenção. Logo hollows começariam a chegar e provavelmente arrancars também. – O que está esperando Kurosaki? Vamos logo!

- Claro... E como fica minha escola? - Falou em tom sarcástico, não estava com muita vontade de levá-los até a loja de Urahara e ter que ouvir a voz de Matsumoto durante todo o percurso.

- Você vai "faltar" hoje. – Matsumoto respondeu com um sorrisinho.

- Não estou gostando disso...

'Seireitei...10:25 6ª divisão'

Byakuya andava pelos corredores verificando o trabalho de seus subordinados. "Lay... As habilidades dela são bem desenvolvidas, sua reiatsu é perfeitamente ocultada, se eu não pudesse vê-la não saberia de sua presença... Não podia esperar menos da neta do General Yamamoto. Fico pensando como serão os outros membros do CTI... espero que tenham mais respeito e sejam mais espertos que essa garota, se não, vão se arrepender".Precisava agora apenas aguardar para ver os resultados obtidos, o resultado de anos de treinamento obtidos pelos membros do CTI, aguardar a chegada de novos "soldados de elite".

'...10:30 11ª divisão'

- Kyahhh!! To cansada... essas reuniões são tão chatas... – Yachiru e Kenpachi chegavam a 11ª divisão. – Mas... Lay-chan é muito divertida e... ela é forte.

- Claro que sim Yachiru-sama. – uma voz feminina é ouvida pelos dois.

- Tay-chaaaaannnn – exclamou contente a menina pulando no colo da outra. Uma garota de estatura mediana, corpo bonito bem formado. Tinha cabelos na altura dos ombros, ondulados de cor castanha e olhos verde-musgo escuros. Usava um kimono preto que terminava um pouco antes dos joelhos e tinha uma faixa verde, do mesmo tom de seus olhos, na cintura formando um laço atrás.

- O que faz aqui Tayori? – perguntou Kenpachi à garota.

- Vim recebê-los, minha missão acabou mais cedo e quando voltei vocês estavam na reunião então aproveitei para organizar os documentos que estavam atrasados e... – olhou para Yachiru, que estava em seu colo, e então a colocou no chão para entregar um saquinho de doces á ela (não me perguntem de onde ela tirou esses doces XD) – Aqui estão os doces que você pediu, Yachiru –sama.

- Kyahhhh!! Obrigado Tay-chan!! – uma Yachiru eufórica agradeceu pelo presente.

- Não há de que, Yachiru –sama. Ah, sim! O que foi tratado na reunião? – perguntou voltando-se para Kenpachi.

- O general queria dar um aviso, os CTI foram ativados e apresentar uma garota... Qual era mesmo o nome dela??? – o capitão para, se vira e vai embora como se não estivesse falando com Tayori.

- Lay... você disse que ela é forte... Seria Yamamoto Lay, Yachiru-sama? – perguntou a garota de cabelos castanhos, virando-se para encarar a menina que estava no chão se entupindo de doces.

- É sim. – respondeu Yachiru olhando surpresa para a outra. – Como você sabia?

- Lay-chan é uma grande amiga da Tay-chan, Yachiru-sama. – explicou com um pequeno sorriso ao lembrar da amiga (kyahhhh x3) – Ah! Falando na Lay, onde ela está?

- Aparentemente foi mandada à uma missão.

-Hum... – " Lay voltou... os CTI foram ativados... Será que... É eles provavelmente vão voltar. "Aquilo" vai ser exposto afinal. Aiai... Logo, logo vão me chamar... e vou partir em mais uma missão. Isso é cansativo. Já estou cansada dessa rotina, espero que ela mude." Mudou de expressão, abandonando o sorriso amável e assumindo uma pose impassível. Suspirou parecendo entediada antes de ouvir um chamado pelo interfone da seireitei.

Mizuno Tayori, sua presença é requisitada na primeira divisão, escritório do senhor general Yamamoto.

A rotina...Estava prestes a mudar.

'Hueco Mundo...Deserto'

Arfava, estava cada vez mais difícil continuar com aquilo... Seu braço sangrava muito... Não tinha muita de sua reiatsu restando, mesmo não tendo ativado a zanpakutou... Sua situação... Definitivamente, não era boa. "Droga!" Pensou, levantando o olhar para ver a situação de seu oponente, este tinha sangue escorrendo pelo lado da cabeça, um belo corte na perna direita e ainda assim... Lá estava o garoto de cabelos castanhos, de pé e encarando-o com um olhar determinado.

- Não vai desistir, hein... Você que sabe... Não vou ter dó. – falou provocando-o.

- Como se você pudesse pensar em ter dó. – respondeu com sarcasmo o garoto – Além do mais quem precisa desistir é você. A partir de agora... – fala erguendo a katana, antes inteiramente branca e agora, com a lamina tingida de vermelho pelo sangue –... A brincadeira... –aponta a katana para Grimmjow -… Acaba. Troveje, Raitsu!

- Sério? Não vi nenhuma diferença. – zombou o arrancar, não havia diferença na katana… Não aparentemente pelo menos.

- Haha! Isso é o que você acha. – foram as ultimas palavras trocadas antes da verdadeira batalha começar. Yuuji, em alta velocidade, vai para trás de Grimmjow com a espada erguida e grita:

-1º ataque. Arashi rai! – Uma esfera de eletricidade pura é lançada contra as costas de Grimmjow. A esfera entra em contato com Grimmjow e se desfaz, como se o simples toque acabasse com sua existência. Aproveitando que o ataque não surtira efeito algum o arrancar vai à direção ao garoto e tenta acertá-lo novamente na cabeça, mas o shinigami foi mais rápido e conseguiu parar o ataque com a katana.

"Idiota... Ele acha que nada aconteceu... Isso é verdade não aconteceu nada além de uma queimadura leves... Por fora... Mas o primeiro ataque não é externo e sim interno. Sua função é levar uma corrente elétrica comandada por mim até o sistema nervoso. Em breve ele não poderá se mover tão bem".Sorri o garoto, porem... Havia perdido muito sangue e não comia há dias, além disso, era submetido àquelas experiências. Sentiu-se tonto, a perda de sangue finalmente mostrando seus efeitos. A tontura fez com que diminuísse a força sobre a katana e então Grimmjow usou esse momento a seu favor e tentou acertar seu pescoço. Porém não conseguiu se mexer seu corpo estava pesado, não obedecia, não podia se mexer nem um milímetro por mais que tentasse. Então foi acertado por um soco, bem no queixo.

-Droga! Mas, o quê é isso? – perguntou aos ares furioso, antes de cair de joelhos.

- He... Finalmente, achei que nunca faria efeito...Normal. – comentou consigo mesmo, enquanto guardava a espada e caminhava na direção oposta a Grimmjow. Começou a murmurar o encantamento para abrir o portal por entre as dimensões. E assim que o portal se abriu olhou para seu oponente. – Tente não machucar nenhum amigo meu. Você é forte, não acredito que algum deles vá perder, mas caso você fizer algum mal a qualquer um deles... Eu te mato.

- Desgraçado. MALDITO!!!! – Gritou antes de Yuuji desaparecer pelo portal. E então olha pra trás vendo uma garota, uma arrancar com cabelos longos, negros e cacheados e olhos verdes.

- Ele acabou mesmo com você, né Grim-chan? – Falou enquanto balançava as mãos fazendo as mangas longas de sua blusa, esvoaçarem (naum resistii XD), blusa esta que era branca assim como a mini-saia que usava.

-Cale a boca, você é uma lerda mesmo hein, Tohsaka... Por que não chegou antes? – O arrancar continuava de joelhos e agora encarava a garota.

- Já disse para me chamar de Lalah, não Tohsaka. – Soltou um sorriso irritado enquanto falava, depois andando em direção ao outro. – Vem, vou levá-lo ao Las Noches.

- Como se eu precisasse da sua ajuda. – Ele tentava se levantar sem muito sucesso.

- Deixa de ser idiota, Grim-chan! Não quero ter que deixá-lo inconsciente e depois ter que arrastá-lo até lá. – Ofereceu a mão para ajudar o outro.

- Como quiser. – Cedeu aceitando a ajuda. – Mas, mesmo assim o moleque fugiu. De qualquer jeito não vai muito longe…

'13:00...Soul Society… Deserto do Leste...'

- Sua doninha nojenta! EU cheguei PRIMEIRO! – Enquanto desviava de uma mão gigante e vermelha que tentava acertá-la, a shinigami tentava aos berros exigir sua vitória sobre a outra.

- Ah! Coelhinho inútil! EU fui quem chegou primeiro!!! - gritou em resposta, enquanto desviava da cauda do hollow. – Se você ainda vai discutir... Cai dentro então!!!!!

- Quero vê você ganha agora!!! – Ao ouvir a provocação Sayuri vai contra Esther e tenta ferir a garota na altura dos ombros. Porém a baixinha se defende usando sua zanpakutou, uma katana de metal claro e empunhadura vermelha. Mas logo elas se separam, pois o hollow tenta esmagá-las com as mãos. Então depois de desviar do ataque, Esther usa o shunpo e chega por trás de Sayuri, que havia saltado para desviar do ataque anterior, para atacar suas costas. "Sem chances de defesa" foi o que ela pensou enquanto atacava, porém Sayuri se vira a tempo de se defender. E, ainda no ar, elas são novamente interrompidas pelo hollow que tentava matá-las a todo custo e sem muito sucesso.

A luta continuaria apenas nisso até que uma caísse morta ou admitisse derrota. Mas ela foi encerrada, enquanto as garotas lutavam e desviavam de um dos ataques do hollow, uma outra garota chegou e desembainhou a katana de aparência desgastada, que carregava. Saltando para partir a mascara do monstro ao meio, fazendo com que ele desaparecesse. Quando acaba o salto, ela fala sem se virar.

- Eu fiquei ali parada pra ver o que ia acontecer primeiro. Um: vocês me notarem aqui. Dois: vocês matarem esse hollow. Três: os lerdos (lê-se: Rukia e Renji) me alcançarem. – Sorri finalmente virando-se para encarar as garotas. – Cansei de esperar então acabei com isso de uma vez. Há quanto tempo, hein? Achei que não voltaria a ver vocês.

- Lay!!! – Exclamou Esther muito surpresa ao ver a amiga ali.

- Olha se não é a fuinha em miniatura!! – Sorriu a morena aparecendo do lado de Lay e apertando a menina num abraço.

- Fuinha em miniatura era só o que faltava... Uma doninha LERDA me chamando de fuinha em miniatura. – Resmungou livrando-se do abraço da shinigami. – Rukia e Renji devem estar chegando… Como vai a vida por aqui?? Parece um lugar tão chato.

- E é na maioria das vezes chato. – Sayuri respondeu, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e dando alguns passos pra qualquer lugar.

- Entendo... – Lay sorri meio sem graça. - E onde está o Yuu-chan?

-Como? Ele não estava na Seireitei? – Esther perguntou confusa.

- Não. Minha missão aqui era buscar você, o Yuu-chan e a doninha. – Começava a se preocupar, a garota esperava encontrar todos os amigos e agora descobria que um deles havia desaparecido. " Mas como??" Se perguntava Lay. – Quando foi a ultima vez que vocês viram ele?

- Foi no dia que ele saiu em uma missão, pra Terra, á um tempo e foi com Aizen e Gin. Eles disseram que após a missão Yuuji ficaria na Seireitei. Por que isso agora? – A doninha explicou, também começava a se preocupar com o bem estar de seu amigo. "Faz três meses... O que aconteceu?" Pensava.

- Droga!!! Aizen aquele maldito!! – Lay falou irritada, no momento em que Renji e Rukia chegavam ofegando pela corrida.

- O... O quê aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou o shinigami se recuperando.

- Rukia você e Sayuri vêm comigo. Renji você vai com Esther até a base do CTI buscar os documentos e os pertences das duas. – Lay começou. "Tenho que ser rápida se não...".

- Ei!! O quê está acontecendo?? – Renji perguntou completamente perdido.

- Renji explique pra Esther o que aconteceu recentemente na Seireitei e nos encontre lá. – Lay ordenou iniciando o caminho de volta, seguida por Sayuri e Rukia.

- Lay!!! O que está acontecendo? – Rukia perguntou tentando entender um pouco da situação.

- O Yuuji!!! Aquele maldito!!! Aizen o capturou, meu avô ainda não sabe disso precisamos votar imediatamente para a Seireitei. – Ela acelera o passo.

- Como assim Aizen o capturou? Aizen não é um dos... – Sayuri é interrompida por Rukia que a explica o que aconteceu na Seireitei. – Mas... Já faz três meses... A essa altura o Yuuji já deve estar...

- Não fale isso!! Ele não morreu, não pode ter morrido! – Lay a interrompe, não queria pensar na possibilidade de ele ter morrido. "Não, ele não morreu. Não pode morrer, não agora… Eu não quero perder mais ninguém. Não vou aceitar que ninguém morra!!!" pensava se lembrando de seu passado e sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem.

-Desculpa, Lay. Vai ficar tudo bem nós ainda estamos aqui. – Sayuri falou, arrependida por ter feito a amiga se lembrar de quando eram crianças. Lembrar daquele passado, mesmo que muito pouco, era doloroso. - O Yuuji vai estar bem, ele não morre tão fácil.

- Obrigada. – Agradeceu, recuperando o sorriso.

" Que mudança de humor rápida..." pensa a shinigami mais velha, observando as outras duas que seguiam na frente.

- Como Aizen capturou esse garoto… o... Yuuji? – pergunta Rukia ainda sem entender bem a história. Sayuri começa a explicar enquanto seguem em direção a Seireitei.

"… 13:20 Próximo ao CTI leste."

- Neh... Nii-san… O que foi que aconteceu na Seireitei?? Faz um bom tempo que não vejo a Lay desse jeito… - Esther perguntou de modo sério.

- Aizen, Gin e Tousen nos traíram, e pegaram o Hougyoku. Agora eles estão começando a agir criando arrancars, Hollows com a mascara quebrada e que possuem poderes de shinigami. – Explicou o irmão mais velho.

- Agora entendo por que ela ficou daquele jeito. – Falou Esther pensando alto. – Lay... ela não mudou nada continua se desesperando quando algo acontece. – Riu lembrando dos escândalos que aconteciam, não só por parte de Lay mas todos. "Será que Tayori também voltou? Que será que aconteceu?"

- Como nós fomos parar tão longe?? O CTI não era pra ser mais perto? – A voz do mais velho tirou a garota de seus devaneios.

- É que o hollow se deslocou muito!! Por isso estamos tão longe. Mas logo a gente chega. – Sorriu, mas logo sua expressão se tornou séria. - O problema maior está com as outras. Elas têm que se apressar, precisam chegar logo…

- Está preocupada, né? – Renji perguntou observando melhor sua irmã.

- Pelo menos o meu motivo pra ter preocupação, e pressa, não é comida que nem você! – Respondeu aborrecendo-se. – Você continua comendo que nem um porco, não é?

- Não começa Esther!! – Resmungou virando o rosto. Os dois seguiram discutindo o resto do caminho, que não foi curto, até chegarem ao CTI onde Esther organizou uma mala com suas coisas e as de Sayuri, afinal tinham poucos pertences.

' 14:00...Karakura'

"Agora... Tenho que levar aqueles shinigamis até Yoruichi-san. Por que eles foram aparecer logo hoje que eu tenho aula até mais tarde".Pensava Ichigo deixando sua sala depois do sinal.

- Kurosaki-Kun!! – Orihime corria para alcança-lo.

- O que foi, Inoue? – Perguntou o Ichigo, parando pra esperar a menina.

- Aqueles... Eram Hitsugaya-kun e Rangiku-san não eram? O que eles queriam?- pergunta menina preocupada.

- Eles querem falar com Yoruichi-san. Não se preocupe. – Sorriu tentando acalmar a garota.

- Está bem! Até amanha. – Despediu-se com um sorriso. "Ela sempre é assim. Se preocupando com todos a sua volta." Pensou também saindo do prédio. No portão Hitsugaya e Matsumoto o esperavam. Eles seguiram sem se falar por alguns quarteirões até que não houvesse ninguém por perto que estranhasse o fato de um garoto andar falando sozinho.

- Por que você demorou tanto? – Hitsugaya perguntou irritado.

- A aula hoje vai até tarde mesmo. – Ichigo respondeu despreocupado, virando uma esquina.

- Não ligue pro meu capitão Ichigo! Ele é sempre irritadinho mesmo! – Matsumoto falou sorrindo.

- Não provoque Matsumoto. Onde fica essa loja afinal? – Hitsugaya já estava impaciente teve que esperar a manha toda e parte da tarde pelo garoto e agora tinha que agüentar as brincadeiras de sua tenente.

- Bem... Aqui. – Falou o garoto apontando um portão aberto. – Vou indo. Até outro dia.

- Moleque insolente. –resmungou o baixinho entrando no lugar.

Ao entrar pela passagem eles encontraram Ururu varrendo a varanda da loja.

- Ei! Você aí! – Hitsugaya chamou a atenção da menina. – Onde está Yoruichi?? Ela está aqui não está?

- Hai! Vou chamá-la agora mesmo! Senhor shinigami! - Falou a menina entrando na loja.

'Dentro da loja...'

Ao entrar se encontrou com Jinta, ia passar direto por ele, mas este segurou seu braço impedindo que passasse.

- Jinta-kun, p-por fa...

- O que você vai fazer quem são aqueles lá fora? – Jinta corta a fala da menina.

- São dois shinigamis...Itaiii!!! – reclamou quando o garoto deu um cascudo.

- Eu sei que são shinigamis!!! – falou irritado – O que eles querem??

- Eles querem falar com a Yoruichi-san!! – diz soltando o braço que o garoto segurava e correndo pra dentro da loja. Foi até a sala onde Yoruichi ainda almoçava e Urahara conversava com ela.

- O que foi Ururu??? – Urahara perguntou sorrindo para a garota.

- Tem dois shinigamis lá na frente chamando a Yoruichi-san. – Respondeu a menina.

- Me chamando?? – Yoruichi deu um olhar significativo para Urahara. E depois se virou para encarar a menina que esperava uma resposta. – Diga a eles que eu já estou indo.

-Hai!- Disse já saindo da sala, deixando os dois sozinhos.

- O que você acha que eles querem? – Perguntou Urahara assim que a menina deixou a sala.

- Não sei... – Yoruichi falou despreocupadamente colocando uma ultima colher de comida na boca. - ... Vou descobrir agora.

'Do lado de fora...'

- Ela já está vindo. – Ururu avisou sem sair de dentro da loja. – Vocês… Quem são?

- Capitão da 10ª divisão, Hitsugaya Toushirou e Tenente Matsumoto, também da 10ª divisão. – Respondeu Toushirou irritadiço pela demora.

- Não fale assim com a Ururu, Capitão!!! – Matsumoto falou em tom infantil. – Que bom que ela já está vindo, eu já estou cansada...

- Você não tem jeito mesmo, não é, Rangiku?? – Yoruichi falou em tom divertido (D)

- Yoruichi, minha amiga!!! – Matsumoto quase gritou, feliz demais para quem vira ela alguns dias atrás.

- Então, o que vocês vieram fazer aqui? – Yoruichi assume uma pose mais séria.

- General Yamamoto solicitou sua presença na Seireitei. – Hitsugaya respondeu também sério.

- Ahhh!!! Eu não pretendo voltar pra lá! – Yoruichi sorri e se vira para entrar de novo na loja.

- É uma pena… Os CTI também foram ativados e Lay saiu para busca Sayuri, não é capitão?? – Rangiku fala inocentemente virando-se para ir embora. Yoruichi ao ouvir o nome da irmã, vira-se e vai parar do lado da shinigami.

- Kisuke!!! Eu volto depois, vou demorar viu!!! – Ela fala para o homem que observava tudo da porta de sua loja.

- Como quiser, vou estar esperando. – Urahara fala acenando pra eles que já partiam.

Do alto de um prédio duas figuras observavam a cena. Uma garota de estatura baixa, com cabelos negros, curtos e repicados, que usava um vestido todo negro com saia rodada que terminava um pouco antes dos joelhos, e mangas estilo "princesa", cheio de rendas e laços.Ela tinha os olhos fechados e estava sentada na beira do telhado balançando os pés alegremente. O outro era uma rapaz de altura mediana, que vestia o uniforme dos capitães da Seireitei só que o colete era preto e vermelho. Seu cabelo era liso e prateado, na altura dos ombros e ele tinha os olhos âmbares voltados para o quintal da Urahara Shouten.

- Nehh... Takeooooo... Por que a gente está aqui mesmo?? - Perguntou a garota abrindo os olhos vermelhos para olhar o rapaz que estava de pé. Takeo simplesmente a ignorou e se virou para ir embora, porém quando estava dando os primeiros passos a garota se virou, deitou-se no chão e segurou seus pés fazendo-o cair. – Takeoooo!!!!! Me responde!!!

- Eu realmente preciso responder isso? – Takeo respondeu de forma entediada.

- Claro você sabe como eu sou!! Responde logo! – A garota falou quase gritando e com uma voz um tanto infantil.

- Sei mesmo… uma completa inútil não é Tsumi? – falou cinicamente e com um sorriso malvado no rosto.

- Não fala assim Takeo!! Você é muito mal! – Tsumi replica de forma irritada soltando o pé de Takeo.

- Hehe. Você se irrita muito fácil. – Ele sussurra se levantando e virando-se para ajudá-la (momento de cavalheirismoXD). – Estamos aqui "investigando" não se lembra??

- Ah é... – Tsumi responde pegando a mão que Takeo a ofereceu. – Neh... Mas por que isso?

- Por que foram as ordens de Aizen. E por que é necessário para nossos objetivos. – Takeo começa a andar fazendo sinal para que ela o siga. Então ele se dirige para o outro lado do telhado de onde era possível ver outro telhado, o do prédio ao lado. Lá um hollow espera por sua ordem para abrir um "portal" e levá-los ao Hueco Mundo, onde Gin estaria para receber as informações obtidas.

– É parece que acabamos nossa missão. – falou enquanto descia para o outro telhado.

- Qual delas??? A do Aizen-sama ou a da Soul Society? – Perguntou a menina também descendo ao lado dele, para ela isso era confuso...Ter duas "vidas" duas identidades, fingir.

- As duas. – Responde meio entediado observando o céu da beira do telhado.

- Eles ativaram os CTI não foi?? – Tsumi pergunta séria, coisa rara geralmente age como se tudo fosse uma mera brincadeira, um jogo.

- Ativaram, Yamamoto parece estar querendo cortar o mal pela raiz. Fico pensando o que Aizen fará para impedir. – Responde novamente, estava despreocupado para ele pouco importava o que fosse acontecer com Aizen e seu plano de "destruir o mundo". A única coisa que importava era atingir seus objetivos mais nada.

- EEEEhhhh… Isso é mal para Aizen-sama não é?? – Tsumi pergunta com ares de impressionada.

- É mal pra ele sim. – Disse colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e voltando-se para o hollow. – É **pra ele,** pra mim isso não é problema. – completa sorrindo.

- Neh... Daqui a pouco vai começar a ficar escuro… podemos ir agora??? – A garota pergunta um pouco apreensiva.

- Ta!! - Responde meio irritado e da uma última olhada no céu antes de começar a andar.

- O céu está estranho né?? – Fala também olhando o céu.

Vamos logo Kuro-sei-lá-o-que. – Fala empurrando a cabeça da Kurotsuchi fazendo ela andar enquanto reclama. "Ativaram os CTI hein... É a guerra está mesmo começando". Pensa ao entrar pelo portal já imaginando como faria para atingir seu objetivo... Como se tornar mais poderoso.

'16:00... Proximidades de rukongai'

- Finalmente!!! – Rukia fala ao ver Rukongai mais próximo. Já estava entardecendo e ela e as outras já estavam começando a cansar.

-Rukia… Eu vou na frente com a Sayuri e você espera Renji e Esther aqui. - Lay diz antes de alcançarem o Rukongai.

- Não preciso fazer isso Renji não vai se perder!! – Rukia responde um pouco irritada e continua a acompanhá-las.

Ao entrar nas vilas percebem que está estranhamente quieta, poucas pessoas passavam pelas ruas estreitas. Mesmo assim continuam avançando sem trocar nenhuma palavra apenas observando as casas por onde passam. Quando começavam a se aproximar dos portões da Seireitei viram uma aglomeração de pessoas parecia que todos que não haviam visto estavam ali. " Mas o que aconteceu aqui???" Sayuri pensava enquanto elas paravam.

- Ei!! Isso é sempre assim agora? – Ela pergunta meio confusa.

- Não… vem vou perguntar o que está acontecendo. – Rukia se aproxima de um senhor, troca algumas palavras e volta para falar com as garotas.

- E então??? Quero entrar logo na Seireitei!! – Lay fala impaciente e com as mãos na cintura.

- Parece que um garoto apareceu há algum tempo atrás do nada, todo machucado e… Lay? – No meio da explicação de Rukia, Lay some. Usando o shunpo ela consegue se deslocar pelo meio das pessoas e chegar perto do portão. No chão bem próximo ao portão havia um garoto caído sobre uma poça de sangue. Ele tinha o rosto virado para o portão e segurava uma katana branca. "Não pode ser..." Pensa Lay se aproximando do garoto para ver seu rosto e ao vê-lo cai de joelhos ao seu lado.

-Yuuji… - Sayuri e Rukia chegam a tempo de ouvir seu sussurro. Rukia procura o responsável pelo portão em que estavam. E Sayuri se junta a Lay para ajudá-la a levar Yuuji.

- Lay, vamos!! Temos que levá-lo lá pra dentro. – Ela chama a atenção da menina que parecia estar congelada.

- Sangue… Por que tem tanto sangue aqui? – Lay responde com uma voz estranha parecendo estar inconsciente do que falava.

- Droga!! – Sayuri se ajoelha de frente para Lay e segura o rosto da menina. – Lay, olha pra mim.

- Sangue… Isso é por que ele vai morrer? – Lay parecia não ouvir simplesmente continuava murmurando coisas estranhas parecendo hipnotizada.

-Lay!!!!! Olha pra mim não olhe para o sangue. – Sayuri persistia. "Tenho que impedir, ela não pode perder a consciência aqui. Não pode recuperar aquelas memórias!" Pensava.

- Ele vai morrer aqui?? Assim como a mamãe e o papai? Ele vai morrer. – Ela murmura afastando as mãos de Sayuri de seu rosto.Ia se levantar quando alguém segurou sua mão perto do chão. Ela se vira e vê que era Yuuji.

- Lay…eu não vou…morrer… - ele sussurra fracamente e logo depois fica inconsciente. O simples sussurro conseguiu tirar Lay de seu transe e olhando em volta se deu conta de onde estava e de que precisava levá-lo até alguém, até uma médico.

- O portão está aberto!!! – Rukia grita para avisá-las. Sayuri passa o braço de Yuuji pelo seu pescoço e o leva até o portão.

- Rukia onde vocês cuidam dos feridos??? – Lay pergunta á shinigami

- Na quarta divisão, temos que falar com a Capitã Unohana. – Rukia responde apontando o local.

Sayuri, precisamos ser rápidas então coloque o Yuuji nas suas costas. – Lay se vira para Rukia e puxa ela pra mais perto. – Rukia eu vou te levar e você me mostra o caminho, certo?

- Lay!! Eu preciso mesmo levar o Yuuji??? – Sayuri pergunta um pouco irritada e envergonhada.

- Sayuri não é hora pra frescura!!! Apenas leve ele, é o único jeito de irmos rápido. – Lay responde já com Rukia nas costas. Elas começam a correr o mais rápido que podiam com Rukia apontando o caminho. " Precisamos ir rápido. Não posso deixar ele morrer." Lay pensava e de repente lembrou-se de quando viu Yuuji todo ensangüentado " O que fora aquilo?? Eu não lembro o que eu fiz depois de ver ele daquele jeito só lembro de… '_Lay…eu não vou…morrer…' …_Yuuji… Não morra. Por favor não morra."

* * *

**Olha eu dinovuuuuuu **

**Desculpem a demora e o atraso de quase 2 dias ...**

**Bom esse capitulo foi um pouco complicadinhu mas saiu legal D aqui começa a aparecer os seus personagens e começam a aparecer os "mistérios" da história... hehe xP**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Rodrigo 'NarutoBoy : é percebi que vc é um pouquinhu daltonico XD e agora eu entendo sua fichaa D falta manda a idade aparente e a altura viu!!**

**Marih-chan: ta tudo bem gostei da fita pretah combina e que bom que estah gostandu da fic espero que tenha gostado desse cap tambem falta manda a idade aparente e a altura viu!!**

**Lecka-chan: Aeeeeeeee vc gosto do capitulo que bommm a Taytay-chan apareceuuu Aeee \o/ espero que tenha gostado desse tambem xP**

**MACpk: falta manda a idade aparente e a altura viu!! Ah que bom que a fic tah "ótima" XD hauhauhauhauah agora entendi a coisinha dus olhos hehe **

**Aline Yoda: Aeeee a Kuro-não-sei-o-que apareceuu XD hauhauahuahauh aiai NUM ME CHAMA DI TIA . num gostu viu tiaa num me chama di tia!!!**

**Namixinha: O Ichigo... hum... achu que ele podi ser seu sim... mas num sei...podi ser que naum... HUAHUAHUAHAUHA... fica tranquila eu so boazinha hauahua **

**Xia Matsuyama: Hehe que bom que gostah da minha fic espero que continue gostandu **

**Ichimaru Lalah: Você tem um azar nehhh... XD mas tranquila ja escolhi um dakeles que vc falo e tambem a Lalah apareceu D qui legal espero que tenha gostado MUITO desse capitulo **

**Lord-sama: Que bom que gostou da fic seu perso fico muito legal viuu...o**

Sary-chann: Aeee a irmã do Hitsu-chan Brigadu seu boa sorte me ajudo XD

strytch-chan: Oi...prontu respondi ahuahuahauhauhau aiai manda outra agora XD

Prontinhuuuuuuuuu amanha eu coloko as informações pro próximo capitulo e a data que naum vai ser mudada dessa vez !!!!!

meus leitores queridos queru reviewsss atehh

B-jim x3... by:Karol-chan 11/09/07


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**Capitulo 4** **parte 1**

'Escritório de Yamamoto... 16:10'

Tayori saía da sala em direção á sua divisão apenas para avisar que sairia em mais uma missão. "Acabei de chegar e já vou ter que sair de novo! Logo agora que a Lay e os outros estão aqui!!! Droga to cansada só de pensa..." A reunião que teve com Yamamoto teve apenas um assunto…Sua nova missão.

_- Você é a única que sabe a localização do CTI norte, então esta missão deve ser sigilosa quanto a qualquer pessoa. Apenas seus superiores e os membros do CTI podem ter conhecimento dela. Abarai Nammy e Matsumoto Hitomi, terá de trazê-las pra cá seu prazo máximo até amanha a noite. – Yamamoto deu ordem, sempre calmo e impassível, com Tayori não foi diferente uma missão como a de Lay. A pressa do General não era por qualquer motivo… Todo o Mundo dependia dos shinigamis agora e tempo é uma coisa que não se pode desperdiçar._

_- Partirei imediatamente, mas antes… Senhor, todos já voltaram, aqueles da minha turma? Tayori queria saber daqueles que estavam com ela antes de entrarem para o CTI, fazia um bom tempo que não se viam._

_- Estão a caminho minha neta deve estar chegando com eles. – Respondeu mexendo em alguns papeis que estavam sobre a mesa._

_- E… o que o senhor vai fazer a respeito "daquilo"? – Tayori pergunta já na frente da porta._

_- Você deixou de fazer parte dos CTI por vontade própria, esse assunto não tem nada haver com você agora. – Disse sem olhá-la, apenas aguardando o barulho da porta se fechar._

Continuava andando quando viu duas pessoas correndo sobre os telhados da Seireitei. "Estão indo para a 4ª divisão… que será que aconteceu?? De qualquer forma 'isso não tem nada haver com você' não é?" pensou seguindo seu caminho. "Droga só por que eu deixei os CTI ele faz isso?? Velho idiota!!! Ta bem eu estou exagerando. Mas… eu preciso saber se ele fez alguma coisa com 'aquilo'…por que isso é algo que não pode ser descoberto." Suspirou à porta da 11ª divisão, logo na entrada estava Ikakku, não perderia tempo ia falar com ele mesmo.

- Ikakku!! Você pode avisar o Capitão Zaraki e Yachiru-sama que estou saindo pra uma missão? – Falou sem nem dar um passo pra dentro do local.

- Mais uma? De você esse cara não tem dó mesmo, hein? – Respondeu o careca (AHAHAHAHA) debochando, mas com a cara de reprovação que Tayori fez, ele para e assume um ar mais "amigável". – Ok, eu vou avisá-los. Pode deixar.

- Obrigada. – Sorriu meigamente e se afastou. Indo a direção ao portão norte da Seireitei.

' 16:15… 4ª Divisão...'

- Chegamos! – Avisou Rukia, descendo das costas de Lay. –Capitã Unohana!! Capitããããã!!!!!!!!! – Gritou correndo pra dentro do alojamento(sei lah...¬¬")

- Vem vamos lá com ela. – Lay fala para Sayuri, seguindo Rukia.

- Pra você é fácil fala num ta carregando ninguém... – Sayuri disse irritada, mas mesmo assim seguiu a garota.

Após alguns metros andados elas encontraram a tenente Kotetsu, que ao ver a gravidade da situação levou-as diretamente até a capitã Unohana.

-Capitã Unohana, temos uma emergência!! – Kotetsu falou entrando no escritório da capitã. – Um dos CTI está gravemente ferido, Kuchiki-san acabou de chegar com ele.

- Mande-os entrar. – A capitã responde calmamente levantando-se de sua mesa. Sayuri entrou no escritório carregando Yuuji (ateh quandu? XD) seguida de Rukia e Lay.

-Kotetsu, pegue uma maca no corredor e traga aqui quero dar uma olhada melhor nos ferimentos dele.

- Hai! – Kotetsu saiu da sala e logo voltou com a maca. Unohana fez um ligeiro movimento com a cabeça na direção de Sayuri, que se apressou a depositar o garoto na maca e se afastou.

A medica (XD) se aproximou e começou a analisar os ferimentos. "Um corte na perna, acima do joelho até a canela... Tem outro do lado esquerdo da cabeça, este é serio... parece que quebrou um braço e há possibilidade de ter quebrado algumas costelas..." pensava.

- Kotetsu, vamos levá-lo à sala de emergência. - A capitã se apressa em sair da sala seguida por Kotetsu, que levava a maca, e as outras. Elas foram até uma outra sala mais afastada, onde se lia "Emergência" em uma placa acima da porta. Assim que entrava na sala Unohana virou-se para as outras e falou:

- Agora vou tratar dele, não se preocupem ele ficará bem. Esperem aqui logo poderão vê-lo. Sorriu, fechando a porta da sala e deixando as shinigamis sozinhas no corredor. Ao fechar a porta Unohana se dirige ao centro da sala o único lugar bem iluminado. Ela desembainha a espada e murmura "Minazuki". Uma grande arraia verde apareceu e deu-se inicio o tratamento.

Enquanto isso Rukia e as outras se dirigiram à entrada da divisão onde ficaram por algum tempo em silencio.

- E… Renji e a outra garota??? – Rukia perguntou não agüentando o clima pesado que havia se formado.

- É, alguém tem que avisar o coelhinho e seu irmão, né? – Sayuri perguntou sarcástica, mostrando um sorriso para Lay que logo pegou a idéia.

- É quem será que vai lá?? – Falou a garota mais baixa(Lay) em um tom bem sugestivo.

- Ta. – Rukia respondeu erguendo as mãos mostrando rendição. – Já entendi estou indo.

Quando Rukia se afastou delas o ar voltou a ficar pesado, ambas estavam sérias cada uma em seus próprios pensamentos. "Preciso falar com Esther e avisar Yamamoto sobre o que aconteceu. As coisas podem piorar… São só problemas e mais problemas, isso tinha que acontecer logo agora que a guerra está pra começar? (sim tinha D) Mas que droga por que sempre eu que tenho que resolver essas coisas?? Mas... será que a Lay já se deu conta das memórias que ela não tem?" Sayuri direciona seu olhar para Lay, que observava o chão como se não existisse nada mais interessante. Ao sentir-se observada Lay se vira e acaba batendo a cabeça na parede que estava ao seu lado.

- Aiiiii!! – Reclama colocando a mão sobre a cabeça. Sayuri vendo a cena começou a rir descontroladamente colocando as mãos sobre a barriga. – Você não precisa rir desse jeito!! Doeu sabia!!

- Okay,okay… eu ...AHUAHUAHUAHUAHa – Sayuri tentava para de rir mas parecia impossível, por isso, levou um tapa na cabeça e finalmente parou de rir. – Ta. Já parei num precisava bater tão forte assim... Lay?

Ficou quieta de repente, voltara a observar o chão, parecia em outro mundo completamente isolada.

-Neh… Say-chan o que aconteceu quando eu vi o Yuu-chan?? Eu… não me lembro... – Lay pergunta com voz baixa e sem tirar os olhos do chão.

- Não aconteceu nada você só ficou lá parada olhando pra ele caído. – Mentiu Sayuri, não queria revelar o acontecido seria muito arriscado.

'16:35...Portão leste'

Não fazia muito tempo que haviam chegado, Renji perguntava o que aconteceu ao guardião daquele portão, pois na hora em que chegaram havia um tumulto na entrada. Pouco depois Rukia chegou e os avistou lá indo falar com eles.

- Renjiiiiii!!!!!!! – Renji que falava com Kaiwan (guardião do portão), ouviu Rukia chamá-lo e faz um gesto para que Esther fosse ver o que era.

- O que foi?? Rukia-san certo? – Pergunta sorrindo.

- O garoto!! Quando nós chegamos aquele garoto estava aqui na frente, caído aí todo machucado. Parece que ele conseguiu fugir, mas se feriu gravemente. – Ao ouvir a explicação Esther ficou estática, simplesmente olhando Rukia com cara de quem não acredita "Ele sobreviveu!! Aquele... Ele está vivo!!! Idiota, ele me preocupou." pensou surpresa. Renji já estava por perto quando Rukia falou da fuga de Yuuji e decidiu na mesma hora que deveriam ir vê-lo.

- Vamos até lá agora mesmo ver o estado daquele moleque. Quando acordar ele...

-Não é necessário. – Esther interrompeu seu irmão andando para dentro do portão. – Sayuri e Lay já estão lá. Temos que avisar Yamamoto antes de tudo.

- Está bem então vamos até o escritório do general. – Renji concordou e os dois seguiram deixando Rukia pra trás confusa. "Ela parecia… tão triste??… por quê?" pensou antes de se apressar para segui-los.

'16:40… Sekaimon (portal seireitei - terra)...'

-Desde quando esse caminho é tão longo?? – Yoruichi deixava o portal junto de Hitsugaya e Matsumoto. Assim atravessavam o portal, seguiram em direção à primeira divisão. – Nós não vamos andando não, vamos?

- Claro que não. Yamamoto pediu para sermos rápidos e agora já está escurecendo. Vamos logo capitão. – Matsumoto responde alegremente, imediatamente desaparecem por causa da velocidade.

- O que o velho Yama quer dessa vez?? – Yoruichi pergunta enquanto seguem pelos telhados da Seireitei.

- Não sabemos, ele não nos disse, parece que é algo que só pode ser tratado com você. - Responde Hitsugaya sério. Não pensava muito nos motivos para a chamada de Yoruichi, embora estivesse curioso, queria mesmo era saber o motivo da ativação do CTI. Já que eles eram como um último recurso, alem do mais algumas semanas antes já havia sido liberado o limite de força dos capitães. Afinal a guerra começaria assim tão cedo?

-Hum...- Depois disso eles mantiveram o silencio até alcançarem o escritório do General. Ao chegarem Matsumoto bateu na porta e logo Yamamoto respondeu permitindo sua entrada.

- Há quanto tempo Yoruichi. – Falou o velho general. – Capitão Hitsugaya e tenente Matsumoto, podem retirar-se a sua presença aqui não necessária.

-Entendido – Os dois se retiraram deixando Yoruichi a sós com Yamamoto.

-Então... Por que o senhor me chamou? – Questionou a mulher tomando uma postura mais séria.

- Chamei - a para tratarmos "daquilo". Quero que você volte para a seireitei, apenas como sensei. –Fez uma pausa observando a reação de Yoruichi que apenas ouvia atentamente sem alterar a sua expressão. – Você vai treinar sua irmã mais nova, Sayuri a verdadeira herdeira da casa Shihouin, para que depois ela possa cuidar "daquele" problema.

- Posso pedir um tempo para pensar? E o senhor não precisa disfarçar esse problema na minha frente. O Portão do Inferno não vai se abrir apenas por que você o mencionou. – Fala despreocupada, mas logo voltando a ficar séria. – E o que você planeja para Sayuri e os CTI ? Está um pouco cedo para interromper os treinamentos deles... Principalmente para alguns como Lien ou Nammy.

-Sua memória continua ótima se lembrando até mesmo dessas duas… Sayuri não vai fazer nada alem de seu dever e quanto a minha "pressa" o treinamento deles não vai ser interrompido, não completamente pelo menos. – respondeu o velho se levantando da mesa e caminhando até Yoruichi. - Agora eu não posso deixar que você pense no assunto, preciso de uma resposta agora e uma resposta positiva.

- Velhos são todos assim não é? Okay, eu fico… qual divisão? Quero ficar junto da Say-chan!!! - Respondeu por fim dando um brilhante sorriso ao velho a sua frente.

- 11ª Divisão, se quiser pode espera... – Não terminou a frase pois a porta se abrira e por ela entraram três shinigamis.

- General Yamamoto, me desculpe essa entrada, mas é urgente. – Renji entrou no escritório seguido por Esther e Rukia. – O garoto que devíamos ter encontrado no CTI leste... Yoruichi?? O que faz aqui??

- Tenente Abarai!! De sua noticia primeiro!! – Yamamoto falou impaciente, mas mantendo a voz calma e autoritária.

- Sakai Yuuji foi encontrado na frente do portão leste, gravemente ferido. Ele havia sido capturado por Aizen e conseguiu fugir, já está na 4ª divisão sob cuidados médicos. – Esther adiantou-se e ficou á frente de Yamamoto, não gostava de enrolar.

- Entendo... Agora que já fizeram a notificação, quero que você vá com Yoruichi até a 4ªdivisão e fiquem lá, pelo menos tempo suficiente para saberem se Sakai ainda corre algum risco de vida. Sua divisão é a 7ª e a de Sayuri a 11ª, Sakai saberá a dele em breve. – Yamamoto falou voltando à sua mesa. – Agora podem ir.

Com a ordem Yoruichi e Esther se retiraram, porém Renji continuou parado no escritório.

- Hei! Renji!! Vamos logo. – Rukia o chamou, apressada.

- Rukia melhor você voltar pra sua divisão. – Falou sem olhá-la.

- Ele está certo Kuchiki-kun você deve permanecer em sua divisão, o mesmo serve para você Tenente Abarai. – O general falou voltando a mexer em seus papeis. Depois disso se retiraram cada um em direção a sua divisão, cada com seus pensamentos e preocupações.

'CTI do Sul... Área congelada'

" Droga!! Logo hoje a Lay tinha que voltar pra Seireitei... E agora todo o trabalho do CTI fica pra mim, cara logo hoje!!! Por que justo na Quarta-feira eles tinham que chamar ela de volta pra lá???" Uma garota pensava andando pelos corredores da fortaleza de gelo.

O CTI sul era o lugar mais inóspito da Soul Society, Ficava a extremo sul da seireitei, era um lugar onde nevava quase todo dia, era extremamente frio, um lugar onde é quase impossível viver. Aquele CTI era também a maior fortaleza da Soul Society, uma construção coberta por uma camada de gelo no meio daquele deserto congelado. A garota agora entrava em uma sala onde na porta havia um papel com a mensagem "Don't disturb".

-Maldito vive colocando essas coisas em inglês por aí. – A garota resmungou a garota abrindo a porta. Ali era um quarto mal iluminado quase sem nenhuma luz. Entrou no quarto e logo que se acostumou com o escuro viu o ocupante do quarto sentado em uma cadeira no canto, lendo um livro. – Oy!! Yamatsu!!

Não respondeu. "Idiota pq ele não escuta??? Sei que não gosta de companhia mas não precisa ignora tanto!!" – Yamatsu!! Responde!!!

De novo nenhuma resposta. O shinigami de cabelos brancos continuava lá, com os olhos cinzas voltados para o livro. "Até parece que eu vou fazer este trabalho sozinha." Pensou a garota, olhou o chão e viu um livro. Pegou o livro e deu um pequeno sorriso, ergueu o livro e lançou-o acertando Yamatsu na cabeça.

-Itai!!! – Reclamou o atingido levando a mão a cabeça. Virou –se para ver de onde veio o livro encontrando a garota, baixinha com cabelos castanhos com algumas mechas mais claras, era liso e curto na altura dos ombros. Ela mexia a boca e fazia cara de brava com os olhos escuros faiscando. Porem ele não ouvia barulho nenhum só uma musica. "Claro que não vou ouvir nada estou com fones de ouvido..." pensou retirando os fones...

-POR QUE VOCÊ NÂO RESPONDEU È SURDO OU O QUE???? – A voz da garota encheu seus ouvidos... "Ela precisava gritar tão alto??" se perguntou colocando os fones novamente. – EII!! NAUM COLOQUE ESSAS COISAS DE NO...

"Bem melhor..." pensou voltando a ouvir a musica. A baixinha se irritou com isso e caminhou até onde ele estava sentado tirando os fones dele. – Seu idiota! Hoje é dia de extermínio e a Lay não está aqui então você vai lá fora comigo.

- Yuuki, você só precisava me chamar, jogar um livro em mim e fazer aquele escândalo era completamente desnecessário. – Falou calmamente se levantando da cadeira, ficando bem mais alto que Yuuki. – Lay não está aqui?? Onde ela foi??

- Yamamoto a chamou de volta... Parece que logo vamos para a Seireitei também. – Falou cruzando os braços. – Então vai ou não me ajudar?

-Claro. Já vou. – falou colocando o livro e os fones na mesa que havia no quarto. Depois saiu pela porta seguido de Yuuki. "Extermínio hein... A quanto tempo não participo de um desses?" Pensava o shinigami. "Vai ser interessante…". Andaram pelos corredores passando por varias salas e quartos, até alcançarem um grande portão, de uns seis metros de altura, ele era de ferro e realmente pesado. Pararam diante dele ficando em silencio por um momento.

- Deixa que eu abro o portão. – Falou o shinigami estendendo as mãos para mover o portão, mas Yuuki o impediu.

- Você está querendo dizer que eu não consigo abrir o portão?? – A baixinha perguntou irritada. – Pode deixar que eu abro. – Sorriu a menina, colocando uma mão sobre o portão. Abriu com certa facilidade uma de suas portas permitindo a entrada do ar frio.– Viu?? Fácil!!

- Claro... Então, vamos acabar logo com isso. – Yamatsu falou sério dando um passo em direção à neve.

* * *

**oiZiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**tah vendu . olha uq dah me apressa ... eu num posso faze issu . vo faze nu meu tempo u.u no minimu 20 dias u.ú**

**xD viu o capitulo tah curtinhu mas essa semana eu pretendo colokar uma continuação deles. Okay??**

**Bom respondendu as reviews:**

**Namixinha: ô nammy era pra tah nesse capitulo mas num deu pra hj bele?? mas essa semana a nammy aparece Ò.ó**

**Marih-chan: que isso num escrevo taum bem assim XD mas que bom que tah gostando continue lendo logo logo a mikan aparece...**

**Rodrigo 'NarutoBoy':NEh num demoro 20 MILHÕES de anos... e.. seu perso vai ser baixinhu D pq eu queru na verdade pq eu preciso...-"**

**Xia Matsuyama: Querida que bom que tah gostandu dah minha fic E vai saber ao desenrolar da história de tudo neh XD só acompanha **

**Lord-sama:Aeee gostou do capitulo que bom gostei do seu perso mesmuuu achu qui no 5 eli entra ...**

**Aline Yoda: pooo alinee era pra tsumi aparece de novu . mas naum deu T-T fica pra continuação okay??**

**Lecka-chan: Era pra Taytay-chan te aparecido de novooo . no começo e depois tb mas num deu... Bom pelo menos no comecim ela apareceu u.u espero que goste mesmu naum terminado**

**Sary-chan: Seu ototo num eh kawaii ele eh LINDU - histu-chan wa perfeitoooo o hehe que bom que tah gostandu espero que continue assim **

**Agora... gomen nasaii minna o capitulo fico curto mas naum deu mesmu... a continuação deli vai tah no site essa semana viu(se deus quiser T-T)!!!!!!!!**

**Achu qui eh isso...**

**B-jim x3...by: Karol-chan 29/09/07 ///// 23:08**


	5. Chapter 4 part2

**WEEEE aleluiaaa to atrasada mas acabeiiii xD hauhauahuahuahuahu Vamos ao que interessa neh o capitulo **

* * *

**Capitulo 4 parte 2**

'17:20...CTI sul...Área congelada'

- Claro... Então, vamos acabar logo com isso. – Yamatsu falou sério dando um passo em direção à neve. 

Tudo o que se via era a mais pura neve, uma paisagem em que até mesmo o céu era branco coberto pelas nuvens que escondiam o pôr do sol. O extermínio acontecia uma vez por semana, era a única coisa que fazia com que os CTI saíssem da fortaleza. Eles iam à caça dos hollows para proteger a única vila da região sul da Soul Society. Yuki era o nome da vila de 50 habitantes.

- Não vai chamá-los?? – pergunta Yuuki seguindo Yamatsu.

-Chamá-los?? Pra que?? Isso tira a diversão da caçada. – Falou pegando uma caixinha de cigarros (wow eli fuma o), tirando um cigarro e colocando na boca. – É, vou indo na frente.

-Ei! Espera ah...Droga.- Yamatsu sumira usando o shunpo. – Aquele...Sempre querendo andar sozinho...Não tem jeito.

Yamatsu corria pela neve, atento a qualquer reiatsu que fosse diferente. "Até que enfim alguma coisa para se fazer... se bem que caçar hollows não vai gastar muito de meu tempo". Mudou de direção, localizara um alvo em potencial. Não muito longe em cima de uma colina (criada pela neve) havia uma pessoa. "Uma pessoa... Mas sua reiatsu não deveria ser assim..." pensou Yamatsu se aproximando.

- Eii!! O que você faz aqui? – Gritou chamando a atenção da pessoa. Era uma garota vestindo um sobretudo branco com as mangas curtas( três quartos) com pequenos detalhes pretos. Ao ouvir Yamatsu ela se virou lentamente, olhando apenas por cima do ombro. – Quem é você??

- Ara...hehe...Um pequeno inseto no meu caminho. – Falou a garota, sua voz soando de forma calma e fria. Ela tinha cabelos loiros com uma mecha azul próxima ao rosto. Seus olhos eram castanhos.

- Como é? – Perguntou Yamatsu, levando a mão a um pingente que usava, um dragão envolvendo uma espada. – O que você quer?

- Quantas perguntas... Não vou respondê-las. –Ela diz dando as costas à Yamatsu. Porém não pôde andar, pois o shinigami segurava seu braço, ele havia se aproximado usando o shunpo e agora se encontrava ao seu lado. – Oh... O inseto quer brincar? – Falou pegando na espada que trazia presa na cintura. Uma katana no estilo kodachi com a lâmina azulada que agora estava nas mãos da garota. – Vamos ver o que você consegue fazer...

- O inseto aqui faz muito mais que você. –Respondeu em tom sarcástico sem soltá-la e mantendo o tom calmo na voz. – E quem é você?

- Meu nome não precisa ser dito... – Falou a garota liberando sua reiatsu em seguida, fazendo uma grande força cair sobre Yamatsu. – Você nunca vai poder dizê-lo mesmo.

"Quem é essa garota?" Pensou o shinigami afastando-se dela com um salto. A garota se virou revelando seu rosto. Nele estava parte de uma máscara, branca com pequenos detalhes vermelhos, que ficava na parte direita acima de seu olho, havia varias tiras que se seguiam e ficavam sobre o cabelo loiro na direita. – Hitori no Ryu!

- He... – A garota sorriu, um sorriso demoníaco. Empunhou a espada á sua frente vendo que o outro liberara sua zanpakutou. O pingente agora havia se tornado uma esfera de metal com vários espinhos, que agora girava presa á uma corrente que estava nas mãos de Yamatsu. – Conseguiu me convencer... – Falou andando na direção de Yamatsu, que não parou para ouvi-la. Foi logo usando a esfera para acertá-la, porém ela desviou. – Meu nome é Temprance... Grimmjow Temprance.

- Temp-chaaannnn – Uma outra garota surgira no meio da neve. Usava uma roupa branca também e era mais baixa que Temprance com pele mais amorenada. Tinha cabelos negros cacheados e compridos. – Temp-chan!! Aizen –sama está te chamando.

- Tudo bem, eu já vou Lalah. – Respondeu para a recém chegada dando as costas para Yamatsu. Aproveitando a distração da garota ele lançou a esfera, porém não conseguiu acertá-la. – Você devia agradecer, sorte sua ainda estar vivo. – Falou a garota sem se virar.

- Temp-chaan!! Vamos logo. – Chamou Lalah impaciente. Grimmjow desapareceu logo ressurgindo ao lado de Lalah. – Môo... Não fique enrolando desse jeito!!

- Te interessa o que eu faço?? Vamos logo pra lá. – Falou encarando a outra. Lalah apenas bufou em resposta e abriu um buraco no espaço, as duas desapareceram por ele. Yamatsu desativou sua zanpakutou e ficou encarando o espaço. "Quem eram elas??"

Enquanto passava pelo portal Temprance pensava. "Eh...Até que ele não é tão ruim... conseguiu me ferir." Pensou passando a mão no rosto onde havia um pequeno corte. "Da próxima vez... ou o matarei".

'18:00...Hueco mundo...Sala de reuniões'

Os arrancar estavam reunidos no salão escuro e sombrio onde eram feitas as reuniões. Yammy encontrava-se a um canto, impaciente, ao seu lado estava Ulquiorra que se mantinha inexpressivo. Grimmjow estava sentado no chão ao lado de Halibel uma arrancar loira com a pele amorenada que permanecia em pé. Aroniero e Szayel permaneciam em uma lateral próximos a parede observando Aizen que estava em seu "Trono".

-Quanto tempo, mais, temos que esperar? – Perguntou uma garota de cabelo curto e vestido preto, que estava no centro do salão.

- Aguarde o tempo que precisar, pirralha! – Respondeu um arrancar que carregava uma foice com duas laminas que lembravam luas, uma ao lado da outra. Noitora tinha cabelos negros e estava parado, próximo às duas figuras que estavam ao centro. Kurotsuchi e Takeo voltaram da terra e aguardavam o inicio da reunião para fazerem seu relatório.

-Afinal quem está faltando? Já podíamos ter começado. – Takeo perguntou, aquela enrolação era tão chata.

-Ainda faltam...Temp-chan... Lalah-chan e... – Kurotsuchi respondia porém foi interrompida pela porta que se abriu. Temprance e Lalah entraram por ela.

-Chegamossss – Lalah falou em tom animado e com um sorriso no rosto.

-Até que enfim vamos acabar logo com essa merda. – Grimmjow resmungou à chegada das duas. – Demorou hein? O que aconteceu teve problemas com algum shinigami?

-Isso não é da sua conta. – Temprance desafiou, ao passar por ele soltando um sorriso.

- Isso é jeito de falar comigo, kuso-ryu?? – Grimmjow falou irritado.

-Fica quietinho, fica. Baka-neko. – Respondeu Temprance com frieza.

-Ora sua... – Grimmjow já se levantava quando Aizen se levantou fazendo-o se sentar.

- Grimmjow... Acabou de enfaixar esse braço. Já quer mais alguns ferimentos? – Falou com calma o "Líder" dos Arrancar. Grimmjow apenas virou o rosto e permaneceu em silencio. – Bom já podemos começar. Takeo queira fazer o relatório da missão.

- Parece que Yamamoto ativou os CTI, ele enviou dois shinigamis a Terra para buscarem Shihouin Yoruichi. Não sabemos ainda o motivo, mas ao que parece eles se preparam para a "Guerra". – Takeo falou de forma calma e fria.

- Hum... E quanto à chave? Você a conseguiu? – Aizen prosseguiu voltando a sentar-se. E encarando Takeo e Kurotsuchi mais intensamente.

- Não a encontramos, mas temos algumas pistas de sua localização.- Kurotsuchi respondeu assumindo um tom mais sério bem atípico. – Parece que existe uma nas ilhas do oeste da Soul Society.

- Entendo... Espero que não falhem nessa missão. – Aizen falou mantendo um sorriso no rosto. – Grimmjow-san e sua missão como foi???

- Tive sucesso, localizei a chave. Está na área sul da Soul Society. – Temprance se levantou indo ao centro do salão. – Porém não foi possível trazê-la. Um shinigami me interrompeu.

- Hee... Parece que ele te deu algum trabalho. Kuso-ryu. – Grimmjow provocou com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

- Você não pode falar nada... Yuuji-chan também fez um estrago em você... Né neko?? – Takeo falou em tom divertido.

- Quer morrer? Seu... – Grimmjow já estava de pé para bater em Takeo, mas Tousen o impediu.

- Grimmjow, fique quieto quando Aizen-sama falar. – Tousen disse irritadiço.

- Tousen, você não precisa ser tão duro com ele. – Aizen falou em seu tom calmo e com o mesmo sorriso de sempre(irritaaaannnteeee). Quando ele se preparava para continuar, a porta novamente se abriu e por ela entrou uma menina com cabelos longos e azuis escuros. Tinha olhos da mesma cor um azul-marinho quase preto. Ela vestia uma jaqueta branca com manga comprida, que deixava o buraco que ela possuía na barriga à mostra, usava também uma calça branca comprida e carregava uma katana nas costas.

-Tadaimaaaaaaa – A menina falou saltitando até o meio do salão. – Konichiwa, Aizen-sama.

- Mais uma inútil... Está atrasada Wathari. – Noitora falou com seu tom superior.

-Hidoiii!!! Noitora-san – A menina falou colocando a mão sobre a boca. Ela aparentava ser ainda uma criança, ter entre 7 e 8 anos.

- Realmente está atrasada, Dyndi-chan. - Gin comentou de forma divertida.

-Demo ne... A missão foi um sucesso. - Dyndi sorriu maliciosa. - Foi divertido.

-Muito bem, Wathari. Pelo menos um de vocês conseguiu sucesso. - Aizen falou encarando os quatro que estavam à sua frente. - Tsumi e Takeo, vocês voltarão à Soul Society. Mantenha-me informado sobre os planos de Yamamoto. Não quero perder um movimento daquele velho.

-Wahh... Eles vão brincar!!! - Dyndi falou fazendo uma cara emburrada. - Dyndi também quer brincar!!! Brincar!!!Brincar!!!

- Como ela é irritante... - Yammy resmungou no seu canto.

-Yammy quer brincar com a Dyndi?? - A menina estava agora na frente do arrancar com um olhar alegre.

-Brincar com você? Nem morto. - Yammy respondeu virando o rosto.

-Moohh... Yammy é chato!! - A menina falou levando as mãos pra trás da cabeça e parando do lado do arrancar.

-Podem se retirar reunião encerrada. - Com a ordem todos se retiraram. - Takeo... - Aizen chamou, o garoto se virou para olhá-lo. - Não falhe novamente.

-Como quiser. Oh Aizen o todo poderoso! - (HAUHAUAHUA) Respondeu Takeo falando a ultima parte em um tom mais baixo e fazendo uma leve reverencia. "Velho idiota..." pensou ao passar pela porta.

'18:00...4ª divisão'

-Nehhh... Kotetsu-nee-san, já podemos entrar?? - Lay perguntou a Kotetsu que passava por um corredor.

- Ainda não Lay-san. Logo a capitã virá chama-las - Respondeu a mulher com um sorriso.

- Que demora!!!! Ele estava tão detonado assim?? - Sayuri que estava encostada a uma parede já estava impaciente.

-Mantenha a calma Sayuri. Não vai adiantar muita coisa você se desesperar. - Esther chegava com Yoruichi ao seu lado.

- Isso mesmo, Say-chan acalme-se!!! - Yoruichi falou assumindo o papel de "irmã mais velha".

-Yoru-nee-chaaaannnn!!!! - Lay já se encontrava abraçada com Yoruichi. - Que saudades!! Faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos!

-Realmente, muito tempo não é? - Yoruichi sorria para as garotas. - Como você cresceu??? Foram quantos centímetros??? Dois???

- Yoru-nee-chan... Você continua malvada... - Lay respondeu saindo do abraço. Enquanto isso Sayuri estava conversando com Esther à um canto.

- O selo está se desfazendo... - Sayuri assumiu um ar sério.

- Foi o Yuuji não é? – Esther perguntou preocupada.

-Foi... – Sayuri sorriu brincalhona. – Ela ama eleee!!!!

- Não brinque com essas coisas! Doninha idiota. – Esther a repreendeu com um olhar sério.

- Você que é muito chata, Coelhinho. – Sayuri respondeu com cara emburrada.

- De qualquer forma preciso avisar o general Yamamoto. – Esther acabou a conversa por ali. Afinal uma conversa séria entre elas era quase impossível. Não por Sayuri ficar brincando o tempo todo ou por se odiarem o motivo era outro.

- Vocês podem esperar mais alguns minutos logo poderão vê-lo. – Kotetsu veio informá-las.

- Como assim MAIS alguns minutos?? – Sayuri falou em um tom um pouco alto e com as mãos na cintura.

- Calma Say-chan!! – Yoruichi sorriu para a irmã. – Logo você vai poder ver seu namoradinho!!

-ELE NÃO É MEU NAMORADO!!!!!!!!!!! – Gritou a garota avançando em Yoruichi para tentar enforcá-la.

-Elas não têm jeito... – Esther e Lay falaram em uníssono.

- Vocês podem me acompanhar, vou levá-las ao quarto de Sakai-kun. – Unohana chamou com um sorriso.

Elas a seguiram até um quarto mais afastado, longe do barulho.Era um quarto não muito espaçoso com uma cama e algumas cadeiras apenas. Sayuri foi a primeira a entrar no quarto ficando ao lado da cama onde Yuuji estava. Ele tinha a cabeça enfaixada e uma bolsa de sangue estava ligada ao seu braço. Esther, Kotetsu e Unohana entraram em seguida. Quando Yoruichi entrava no quarto percebeu que tinha alguém parado na porta.

-O que aconteceu?? – Perguntou com um sorriso.

-Não é nada... – A garota baixou a cabeça. – É só que...

- É só que??? – Yoruichi movimentou as mãos falando para que ela continuasse.

- Ele poderia ter morrido... – Lay cerrou os punhos. – E eu não pude fazer nada!!!

Yoruichi sorriu e levantou o rosto de Lay. – Lay, nós estamos em tempos difíceis. Ocorrerão mortes que você não vai poder impedir. Apenas faça tudo o que for possível para impedir pelo menos algumas delas.

- Obrigado. – Sorriu a menina.

-E... Não é culpa sua o Yuuji ter ficado assim. – Yoruichi alargou o sorriso.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Lay perguntou desconfiada.

-Nada não. – Ela se virou entrando no quarto. "Essa maldita num cansa de brincar com a gente..." Pensou Lay entrando atrás de Yoruichi.

-GENTE!! ELE TA MESMO ACABADO!! – Esther exclamou vendo a situação de Yuuji. – Itaii!!!

- Fique quieta... Coelhinho. – Sayuri deu um cascudo na mais baixa.

- Hehe – Lay sorriu. Era bom saber que tudo ainda estava bem. "Elas não mudaram nada..." pensou observando Sayuri e Esther discutindo. – hehehe

- Que foi?? Ta rindo de besta é? – Sayuri perguntou vendo a garota rir.

-O que você disse?? – Lay retrucou irritadiça e estalando os dedos.

- Podem ser um pouco menos barulhentas?? – Esther reclamou chegando perto da cama. "AH! Que inveja de você agora... Ta aí sem ouvir essa gritaria..." pensou olhando Yuuji.

Elas discutiram por mais um tempo até Unohana se retirar deixando-as sozinhas com Yoruichi que logo foi embora também. Ela disse que tinha que falar com Kenpachi ou coisa parecida. Assim as três ficaram encarregadas de cuidar do Yuuji durante a noite.

'18:30... Montanhas... CTI Norte...'

Norte da Soul Society. Montanhas que se erguem, umas coladas à outra formando uma bela paisagem. A lua parecia surgir das montanhas iluminando a noite. Uma das montanhas parecia ter sido cortada ao meio, havia um corredor dividindo-a em duas. Um grande penhasco que tinha aprofundado em um dos seus lados uma construção, o CTI norte. Um lugar grande com vários quartos desocupados, o único que fazia barulho àquela hora era um que ficava no fim do corredor do segundo andar (esse CTI tem 3 andares).

O quarto era dividido por duas garotas, que agora estavam sentadas no chão do quarto junto a uma terceira. Duas delas aparentavam ter a mesma idade(18 anos) e a mesma altura mais ou menos 1,60. Uma tinha o cabelo ruivo e meio encaracolado preso em uma trança frouxa, um corpo um tanto avantajado(Matsumoto 2), tinha os olhos prateados meio azulados.

- Misao... Sua vez... – Falou a garota entediada. Elas jogavam algum jogo envolvendo cartas.

-Ah haii! – Misao sorriu sem graça. Ela tinha cabelo negro, tão escuro que chegava a ser azulado, liso preso a uma trança frouxa como a da ruiva. Seus olhos eram azuis meio esverdeados e estavam fixados em suas cartas. Fez sua jogada e olhou para a terceira garota. – Você Nammy!

- Ah! Claruu!! – Falou sorridente. Nammy era a mais alta da sala, mas aparentava ser um pouco mais nova que as outras(17 anos). Tinha cabelos castanhos e lisos com mechas prateadas, também presos, mas em um rabo-de-cavalo. A franja que era também prateada caia sobre os olhos castanhos. Mexeu um pouco nas cartas. As outras duas muito concentradas prestando atenção ao que ela fazia. Ela parou, olhou as outras e sorriu. – TRUCO!!!!!!

-O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??????? – Exclamaram as outras duas. Nammy mostrou suas cartas e as duas ficaram de queixo caído.

-Como você consegue??? – Perguntou a ruiva largando as cartas no chão.

- Sorte eu acho... – Respondeu meio incerta, era a terceira vez que ela ganhava.

-Hitomi, eu acho melhor a gente desistir de ganhar dela. – Falou Misao guardando as cartas.

-NEM PENSAR. – Hitomi respondeu subindo na sua cama e cruzando os braços.

-Mas já é a terceira semana seguida que a limpeza fica pra gente... – Misao choramingou terminando de guardar as cartas.

-EBAAAA mais uma semana sem trabalhooo. – Nammy pulava de felicidade. Misao colocou a caixinha do baralho em uma mesa.

-Eu desisto. Amanha bem cedo... – Misao parou de falar ao ouvir um ronco. Hitomi já dormia. – Maldita... HITH ACORDA!!!!

- Ahm o quueeee!!!!!! – Ela se levantou assustada. Olhou em volta e viu Nammy quase rindo e Misao com cara de brava.

-Amanha de manha bem cedo nós começamos a limpeza... Não vou fazer isso sozinha. – Falou irritadiça.

- Como se você fosse fazer alguma coisa sem mim lá. – Hitomi resmungou baixinho.

-É, isso é verdade... – Misao falou meio sem graça. – Mas...

-BOOOMMM!!! – (que barulho bestaaahhhh) uma explosão era ouvida não muito longe.

-Que foi isso? – Nammy perguntou aproximando-se da janela. Mas não dava para ver nada além do chão do penhasco. – Não dá pra ver daqui.

- Deve ter acontecido na frente da montanha, lá naquela floresta. – Misao fez um gesto apontando pela janela a floresta.- Vamos ver o que aconteceu.

-HAIII!! – Nammy respondeu animada seguindo à outra. – Hith... Você não vem??

-Já vouu. – Respondeu deitando-se novamente. – Só um pouquinho.

-Tah... – Nammy falou meio confusa.

-Essa daí não vem mais. – Misao falou passando pela porta.

-Como é? – Hith já estava de pé bem atrás das duas.

-Nadaaaa. – Misao falou correndo pelo corredor. –Vamos logo!!

As duas a seguiram até o primeiro andar. Saíram pela porta e foram saltando até o chão, de onde seguiram para o pé da montanha. O que teria causado aquela explosão?

'19:00... Floresta Norte...'

"Mas o que foi isso??" Tayori chegava à floresta e avistara uma explosão ocorrendo perto das montanhas. "Será um hollow?? Mas não há nenhuma reiatsu..." Seguia pensando. "Bom logo vou em direção ao pé da montanha e ás garotas do CTI Norte.

Continua...

* * *

**Pois é minha genteee a outra metade do capitulo 4 aqui pra vcs!!!! Muitas coisas começando a aparecer... Ces taum pensandu neh "iiii oq essa guria tah querendu faze???" xD hauhauhauahu relaxa vo ser boazinha xD Mas vai ter gente morrendoo ****/olhar du mal/ ahuahuahauhau **

**Tah chega dissu u.u vamos responder as reviews D**

**Rodrigo 'NarutoBoy': WEEE o Takeo vai ser baixinhuuu xD relaxa eli vai ser forte!!! gente eu amo o Takeo eh muito legal escrever com ele e em outras fics ele tah muito legal tb xD Logo logo ele vai começar com as maldades as coisas du mauu vai vira um Serial Killer vc vai ver... espero que fique bom xP**

**Xia Matsuyama: WEEE num vai perder capitulooo e naum esqueça as reviewss vc sabe que eh uq deixa a gente felizzz **

**Ichimaru Lalah: Weeee lalah de novoooo xD Tudu bem ter esquecido n.n Mas naum esquece de novo hein Ò.ó hauhauhau eh vc escreveu certu sim eh Yuuji e se ele vai ficar bom ou naum... num sei... quem sabe xD nehh lalah muito massa tb espero que tenha gostado **

**Strytch-chan: Nehhh aqui o capitulooo xD hauhauhauhu Todo mundo se preocupando com o Yuuji O.O e sim nehh tadinhu cabei com eli Ç.Ç e a Yoruichi que bom que gostou dela zuando o vovo ela zoaahh muiitooo eh massa xD gostou da Yuki apareceu pouco mas apareceu neh ?? xD**

**Namixinha: Wee nammy apareceu!!!!! Ficou bom??? olha eu colokandu de noite de novo neh???? xD aii bate eu mim naum T-T **

**Lecka-chan: Sim tayori ser ex-CTI u.u e sim de novuuu ela me serve bemmm D adoro escrever com elah se bem que aqui nessa continuação ela quase num aparece... E o taum esperado encontro Tay x povo do CTI tah cheganduuu aguarde! Yamamoto mandaaaa xD**

**Marih-chan: que bom que acho o capitulo bom n.n!!! nehh a mikan vai aparece logo logooo... aaahhh!!! espero que possa comentar mais nesse capitulo n.n estudos saum fodah u.u... E Tah bom eu aceito eu escrevo bem D hauahuahu xD **

**Aline Yoda: Apareceu a Tsumiiii poko e sem ser a feliz que eu gosto mas apareceu xD no proximo elah vai tah normal di novu... pois eh escola atrapalha a vida xD mas tah aqui o Yamatsu e a Tsumi no mesmu capitulo xD hahuahuau... Neh tu tb ser du mal e querer matar... Aguarde vai ter mortes /olhar malvado/ MUAHAHAHAAAAA**

**Lien: hauhauhauhauhauu Yamamoto du mau com vc e a nammy xD hauauhauhauahu aiai EEE lienn proximo capitulo neh quem sabeee...**

**YamatsuTaly: Eu respondi Eu respondi xD agora eu respondi!!!! Weee sério que eu escrevo assim/sem noção do que faz/ que bom a fic tah fikandu massaaa !! mas nehh Yamatsu apareceu mais aqui num achei que fico bom mas vai melhora ò.ó soh esperar o proximo xD **

**REVIEWS REVIEWSSS queru reviewsss xD hauhauhauhau vamu lah povooo apareçamm reviews -**

**E eh issuuuu!!!!!!!!!**

**B-jim x3... by: Karol-chan 08/10/07 //// 21:42**


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

'CTI Norte...19:00'

-FINALMENTE! – Falou a garota de estatura mediana, cabelos castanhos claros, compridos e lisos. – Vamos ver onde pode estar...

Ela estava na frente da montanha do CTI norte, tinha os olhos prateados de pupilas vermelhas fixados no grande buraco feito na montanha. Dentro dele em meio a algumas pedras estava uma katana vermelha. Ela pegou a katana, que tinha detalhes pretos em seu cabo e uma corrente que pendia do seu fim, não possuía bainha. Sorriu e repentinamente se virou empunhando a espada na direção de uma garota mais baixa que ela.

- Quem é você? O que faz aqui? – Perguntou a garota mais baixa de forma fria.

Soltou uma risadinha sarcástica e aproximou a espada do rosto da shinigami brincando com seu cabelo.

- Eu é que pergunto... Quem é você? – Repetiu a pergunta dessa vez apontando a espada para o pescoço da mais baixa. Esta soltou um suspiro antes de responder:

- Mizuno Tayori, ex-CTI norte e atual oficial da 11ª divisão. – Respondeu de forma mecânica.

- Verdade??? Wah! – Quase gritou de alegria ao saber a identidade da baixinha de olhos verde musgo, Tayori ex-CTI. – Que bom, eu sou Fuyu, CTI oeste.

- Hm... O que faz aqui? – Tayori perguntou ainda desconfiada.

- Vim pegar isso de volta. – Respondeu Fuyu erguendo a espada em direção ao céu. – Minha zanpakutou.

- E o que a sua zanpakutou fazia aí? – Continuava o interrogatório que começava a irritar a shinigami mais alta... "Afinal o que Fuyu faz aqui? Por que minha zanpakutou estava dentro da montanha? Mas, o mais importante, por que Tayori precisa saber disso? Simples, ela não precisa!!" Fuyu sorriu, um sorriso sinistro.

- Você não precisa saber... – Falou erguendo a espada na altura do pescoço de Tayori. – Logo não vai mais existir...

Dizendo isso ela liberou a reiatsu, fazendo uma forte pressão sobre a outra shinigami que por um milésimo de segundo não pode se mexer, Fuyu aproveitou o momento e com um movimento rápido tentou acertar Tayori no pescoço. Ela conseguiu se mover e abaixar, fazendo seus cabelos se levantarem por causa do movimento, desviou do ataque que apenas cortou alguns fios de cabelo, em seguida se afastou com igual rapidez.

Fuyu mudou a espada de mão e se inclinou pra frente partindo o ar com a espada fazendo uma corrente de sua reiatsu atingir Tayori jogando-a contra uma arvore próxima. "Droga! Será mesmo que preciso?? Não... não é prudente liberá-la ainda...E..." os pensamentos de Tayori foram interrompidos pelo barulho que vinha do penhasco (eco..u.u).

-Tche... – Fuyu ergueu a mão apoiando a espada no ombro e colocando um sorriso malandro no rosto. – Me diverti! Espero lutar com você de novo, Ta-yo-ri –chan.

Dizendo isso ela desapareceu, deixando para trás o buraco feito na montanha e Tayori absorta em pensamentos. "Quem era aquela garota?? Ela ia me matar?! Uma CTI... Preciso perguntar isso à alguém, tenho que saber quem era ela..." Deu alguns passos arrumando a roupa e o cabelo levemente desarrumados pela luta enquanto ouvia a aproximação das que provavelmente eram as ocupantes do CTI Norte.

-Olá Misao-san, Nammy-san e Hitomi-san. Há quanto tempo não é? – Falou assumindo novamente a pose e atitude de garota amável que costumava mostrar a todos.

-Tay-chaaaaaaannnn. Faz tanto tempo que não te vejo!!!! – Nammy falou se aproximando da garota sem perceber o enorme buraco que tinha ás suas costas.

- Tayori!! – Misao sorriu feliz por ver a colega que há tanto tempo deixara o CTI por motivos pessoais.

-Jesus Cristo Pai amado!!! – Exclamou Hitomi ao ver o enorme buraco na montanha. – O que fez isso???

- Uma shinigami... – Tayori respondeu um pouco incerta se elas poderiam responder suas perguntas ou mesmo se era sensato contá-las o que acabara de acontecer. – Fuyu CTI Oeste.

- Fuyu...Fuyu... – Nammy repetia o nome como se tentasse lembrar de alguma coisa. – Fuyu... Fuy... A Kuchiki-chan???

- Ah!! A doida que veio aqui há um mês procurando uma espada enterrada na montanha??? – Comentou Hith lembrando que há um mês Fuyu aparecera no CTI perguntando sobre uma zanpakutou presa entre as rochas da montanha.

- Eu lembro dela também... – Misao falou vagamente, virando-se para as outras duas que agora se lembravam do ocorrido.

"Kuchiki... Ela faz parte de uma família nobre... Será que também está envolvida com 'aquilo'???" Tayori fingia prestar atenção à discussão das garotas que tentavam lembrar se Fuyu veio procurar a espada ou visitar o sensei do CTI. Elas discutiram até se lembrarem que Tayori estava ali por algum motivo e decidiram entrar no CTI para poderem prosseguir com a discussão e ouvir de Tayori o motivo de sua repentina visita.

'CTI Oeste... Ilhas Soul Society... 19:20'

Cabelos negros com as pontas levemente avermelhadas balançavam ao vento. Olhos cinzas e opacos voltados para o horizonte sem realmente vê-lo. Era noite e a temperatura do local caia, se levantou caminhando na areia branca. Ouviu passos à sua frente, parou de andar e voltou-se para o oceano.

- Hikari-senseeeeeeeeeeeiiii!!!!!!! – Uma garota corria na direção da mulher, Hikari usava uma calça preta e uma jaqueta de mesma cor com as escritas "Oeste" e "Um" nas costas. Virou-se na direção da garota e deu um leve sorriso.

- Hai, Lien-chan o que foi? – Perguntou à garota. Lien tinha cabelos lisos, compridos e levemente avermelhados. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam sob a luz da lua.

- É que os garotos estão... – Lien foi interrompida por uma explosão. -... Tentando se matar...

- Esses dois... – Hikari suspira e fecha os olhos. Em seguida os abre e começa a andar na direção da explosão que havia destruído boa parte de uma casa. – Lien fique aqui, eu já volto.

-Demo...

-Fi-que a-qui. – Respondeu ríspida a sensei, andando na direção da luta.

Em um espaço entre duas casas simples, sendo uma parcialmente destruída. Dois shinigamis lutavam, seus movimentos eram tão rápidos que ao olhar de uma pessoa normal seriam apenas vultos. Um deles tinha cabelos curtos, castanhos escuros, chegando quase ao preto e olhos também castanhos. O outro era alto, tinha cabelo castanho claros e olhos de cor verde-escura. O shinigami de cabelos mais claros usava ataques seguidos e levava certa vantagem, pelo menos era o que parecia até o outro quase acertá-lo na altura do ombro.

- Ora, ora! Yuzo finalmente perdendo o controle você nunca tenta machucar alguém seriamente... – Debochou o shinigami.

- Não fui eu quem quase destruiu aquela casa, Kazuki. – Sorriu Yuzo apontando a casa com a cabeça.

-Tche... – Kazuki bufou e mostrou um sorriso radiante, afinal seu passatempo favorito era irritar Yuzo durante os treinos. Avançou contra Yuzo que se defendeu a tempo, porém a força do impacto o lançara para trás, Kazuki deu um impulso seguindo a trajetória de Yuzo e golpeando-o seguidamente. Todos os golpes eram defendidos pelo outro que mantinha uma expressão calma no rosto mesmo durante a luta. De repente Yuzo desaparece e reaparece atrás de Kazuki já no meio de um golpe quando uma terceira shinigami se junta à briga. Hikari aparecera entre os dois parando com a sua zanpakutou o golpe de Yuzo e segurando Kazuki pelo pulso.

- Hikari-saaannn!! Que legal!! Como você ainda consegue parar as nossas lutas assim? ITAI. – Hikari parou Kazuki dando-lhe um soco bem na cabeça.

- Ora querido a resposta é bem simples... Eu ainda sou muito forte e vocês continuam fracos. – respondeu com um sorriso, soltando os dois. – E pelo barulho vocês fizeram um grande estrago... O que vocês acertaram agora?

- Ah! Não foi nada sensei o Yuzo se descontrolou e quase destruiu o quarto da Lien, só isso. – Kazuki respondeu brincando, adorava provocar Yuzo, mas acabava se irritando já que nunca havia reação.

- Kazuki errou o alvo e acertou a sala perto do quarto da Lien. – Yuzo falou embainhando a espada.

- Hikari-senseiiiiii!!!!!!!!! – Lien vinha na direção do grupo de shinigamis. – O que aconteceu aqui!?!?!?! MEU QUARTOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Calma, mal chegou e já esta desesperada. Nem acertou o seu quarto... – Kazuki falou despreocupado.

- AHH!! E o Kamui??? – A garota perguntou preocupada com seu amado maltês branco, o pequeno Kamui.

- Quem se importa com aquela bola de pelos??? – Kazuki provocou com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

- Ora seu... Eu te mato Kazuki... – falou indo atrás do shinigami que já tinha sumido faz algum tempo.

Enquanto os dois tinham o seu momento sozinhos, Hikari observava a lua com uma expressão preocupada.

- Saitoo-sensei?? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Yuzo perguntou se aproximando da shinigami.

- Rurouni-kun, você viu a Fuyu-chan por aí? – pergunta se virando pra Yuzo.

- Agora que você falou... Não a vejo desde manhã... – respondeu olhando desconfiado para Hikari. – Mas por que a preocupação ela deve...

- Não está... A reiatsu dela... – Hika cruza os braços e suspira antes de prosseguir – sumiu.

- O que?? – Yuzo estava atordoado, todo esse tempo e não percebera o sumiço da garota.

- Fique de olho nesses dois, eu já volto... – dizendo isso a shinigami mais velha sumiu no espaço.

- O que será dessa vez?? – Yuzo se perguntava indo atrás dos outros dois que já estavam longe demais para ouvir a conversa.

'Sekaimon... 19:30'

Duas figuras não muito altas saiam do portal vindos da Terra. Uma garota baixinha cabelos curtos e repicados carregava um pequeno porquinho negro (achei muito fofo fazer assim -). O outro um garoto um pouco mais alto que ela cabelos prateados e olhos ambarinos, um sorriso cínico no rosto. "Após tantos anos aqui de novo, hein..."pensava o shinigami.

-Ei! Tsumi... Por que você está tão quieta?? – Perguntou Takeo estranhando o silencio da garota. – Você tava tão estranha lá, não era a mesma boba de sempre.

-É que... – A garota se encolheu um pouco acompanhando Takeo. Apertou o pequeno porquinho e prosseguiu. – Lá tava escurooooooooooooooo!!!!

"Ah! É... Ela tem fobia com escuro... hm..." Takeo pensava com um sorriso malvado no rosto enquanto Tsumi choramingava o quanto a sala de reuniões era escura.

- Mas aqui também está escuro... Ta tão escuro que não dá nem pra ver dois passos a frente, parece que não tem nada além de você aqui... – O shinigami falava sombriamente assustando a garota.

-Moh!! Takeo-chan pára!!! – Falou em tom irritado, mas apertando o porquinho que já se debatia em seu colo.

- Por que eu pararia? É tão divertido ver você apavorada... – Takeo sorriu cínico.

- Takeoooo!! – falou a garota em tom choroso.

-Mas deixando isso de lado... – Takeo falou assumindo um ar mais amigável. – Qual era a sua divisão mesmo?

- A 1ª do vovô Yamamoto. – Respondeu sorrindo, já esquecendo completamente que ali estava escuro.

-Vamos logo então... Antes que alguém me veja.

-Ah! É mesmo, Takeo-chan é renegado

-Isso. – Concordou o shinigami com um sorriso um tanto malvado no rosto. Alguns passos e ambos desapareceram, indo em direção à 1ª Divisão.

'10ª Divisão... 19:50'

Lay deixara Yuuji aos cuidados de Esther e Sayuri, precisava avisar a atual situação ao seu capitão. Andava pelos corredores da 10 divisão procurando o escritório do baixinho, sem realmente prestar atenção ao que fazia mais preocupada com o estado do amigo e com sua segurança estando inconsciente em uma sala onde estavam Sayuri e Esther sozinhas sem ninguém para acalmá-las. "Será que ele vai ficar bem?? Elas duas sozinhas com ele me preocupam mais que os seus ferimentos..." Pensou a garota já esperando ouvir uma grande explosão. Caminhou mais um pouco finalmente chegando ao escritório. Aproximou-se da porta, ia entrar sem bater se não tivesse ouvido vozes vindas de dentro da sala.

- ...Tem certeza que foi por isso?? – Uma voz feminina era ouvida dentro da sala, provavelmente pertencia a tenente da divisão.

-É o provável... Já que ele pediu à neta que a trouxesse aqui... – Respondeu uma voz masculina séria, sem duvidas do capitão da divisão.

- Hitsugaya Taichou... Acha que aconteceu algo com a família? – Matsumoto continuou. Lay encostou o ouvido à porta tentando ouvir a resposta do capitão.

- Não acho que seja isso... Se algo tivesse acontecido provavelmente saberíamos... – Respondeu de forma calma e séria.

"Mas do que eles estão falando??? Que droga Lay! Para de ficar ouvindo atrás da porta!!" enquanto a garota se estapeava mentalmente a porta se abriu no exato momento em que ela se afastava, revelando Matsumoto com um ar sério recém desfeito ao ver a pequena na porta.

-Lay-chan!! Já voltou!! – Sorriu Matsumoto, mostrando seu costumeiro bom humor. – Entre logo, veio falar com o Taichou, não é?

- É sim. – Respondeu entrando no escritório e se dirigindo a mesa onde Hitsugaya mexia em alguns papeis. – Hitsu-chan!!!!

- É Hitsugaya taichou. – Resmungou levemente irritado, largou os papeis voltando seu olhar para a garota à sua frente. – Pode começar.

- Encontramos Sayuri e Esther no CTI leste, Yuuji não estava presente. Parece que ele havia saído em uma missão com Aizen Sousuke e Ichimaru Gin e não voltou. Quando voltamos ao portão leste o encontramos gravemente ferido. Provavelmente havia sido capturado por Aizen e conseguiu fugir, agora está sob os cuidados da 4ªdivisão. – Falou em um tom anormalmente sério.

Hitsugaya permaneceu em silencio, pensando nas informações. "Então todos estão na 4ª divisão sendo que um deles ferido... E este mesmo havia sido capturado... Pra quê Aizen o capturou??" pensava. Enquanto isso Lay passeava pelo escritório, nunca estivera naquele lugar então resolveu dar uma olhada nas prateleiras cheias de livros, sentou no sofá e voltou a mesa de Hitsugaya, dando a volta nela e parando ao lado do shinigami. Examinando a mesa viu uma fotografia em meio aos documentos e livros que estavam na mesa. Estendeu a mão para pegá-la, mas foi impedida por Hitsugaya que colocou os papeis sobre a foto.

- Pode se retirar Yamamoto. – Ordenou Hitsugaya voltando a arrumar os documentos.

-Hai... – Respondeu indo para a porta. Quando já fechava a porta sussurrou "Oyasumi" àqueles que ainda permaneciam ali dentro.

Assim que Lay deixou a sala o shinigami largou os papeis soltando um longo suspiro, chamando a atenção de Rangiku que observava a noite pela janela.

- O que aconteceu para você dispensá-la assim? – perguntou se atirando no sofá.

- Nada de importante... – respondeu Hitsugaya observando a foto que mostrava ele e uma garota...

'CTI Norte...Área congelada... 20:00'

Uma mancha vermelha na imensidão branca, uma mancha de sangue na neve. Yuuki estava de pé observando a noite mesmo sem ver uma única estrela, observava o céu em busca de alguma coisa, avistou ao longe no céu grandes asas de morcego, aquele era seu alvo. Correu com incrível rapidez logo alcançando o alvo e perseguindo-o pelo chão.

"Se não tivesse acertado aquele golpe esse hollow já estaria bem longe..." pensou observando que o enorme corte que fizera na barriga do hollow dificultava seu vôo. Saltou do chão empunhando a espada, assim que alcançou, o hollow desapareceu e em seguida voltou ao chão. O hollow foi cortado ao meio e despencava em direção ao solo jorrando sangue.

-Está feito... – Falou embainhando a katana com empunhadura vermelha. -... Não há mais nenhum hollow por aqui.

Ela agora andava em direção a fortaleza de gelo com tranqüilidade. Trabalho feito, já era de noite, agora era só tomar um banho e deitar na cama para entrar no mundo dos sonhos. Mas ainda havia algo que a preocupava. "Será que o Yamatsu está bem?? Eu senti a reiatsu dele se elevar e havia outras reiatsus diferentes..." pensava se aproximando do grande portão que dava entrada à fortaleza. "Ele deve estar bem... Do jeito que é quem deve se preocupar é a pessoa que o enfrentou...".

Abriu a porta e adentrou o local sem sentir qualquer mudança na temperatura, tanto dentro quanto fora da fortaleza a temperatura era extremamente baixa. Estava fechando a porta quando viu um movimento do lado de fora, voltou a abri-la e viu que se tratava de Yamatsu. Ele entrou na fortaleza e passou por Yuuki sem dizer nada, deu alguns passos e acendeu um cigarro.

Eles andaram em silencio percorrendo os corredores de gelo que levavam até o quarto de Yamatsu. Yuuki vez ou outra tentava falar alguma coisa, mas sempre era impedida por um gesto do shinigami ou ignorada. Após algum tempo se cansou de segui-lo e retirou-se para o seu quarto. Yamatsu entrou em seu quarto e se jogou na cama. Pensava nas garotas que vira...Já ouvira falar delas ou lera alguma coisa falando sobre isso. Se levantou e correu os olhos pelo quarto. Finalmente achou o livro que queria, abriu-o, não virou uma pagina sequer, afinal a informação que queria não estava no livro e sim em uma anotação deixada nele, provavelmente pelo seu sensei já que o livro lhe pertencia.

"Os **Arrancars**, seres híbridos de Hollows e Shinigamis. Eles eram originalmente Hollows, mas, ao retirarem sua máscara, se transformaram em Arrancars. Com isso, adquiriram poderes de Shinigami e uma Zanpakutou. Tal processo pode tanto ser feito naturalmente como por meio do artefato criado por Urahara Kisuke: a **Hougyoku**. Se transformando de maneira natural, o Arrancar irá possuir um poder extremamente inferior ao de um criado mediante a Hougyoku. Quanto menos aparentar com um humano, mais burro e fraco é o Arrancar."

"Arrancar ahn... Da próxima vez estarei preparado..." pensou. Voltou a se deitar largando o livro sobre a mesa e logo adormecendo.

'Hueco Mundo... Las Noches... 20:30'

Dyndi andava pelos corredores, na verdade mais saltitava do que andava, ao seu lado estava Lalah com seu costumeiro sorriso. Assim que a reunião se encerrou cada um se dirigiu ao seu posto com exceção das duas que decidiram procurar alguém que não comparecera à reunião e informá-lo sobre os recentes ocorridos.

-Moh... Aizen-sama é malvado comigo!!! – Falou a menina-arrancar, Dyndi estava irritada desde que deixara a sala de reuniões. – Eu tive sucesso na missão!! Por que ele não deixa eu sair pra brincar??

-Dyndi-chan!!! Sousuke-san vai deixar você sair uma hora ou outra.- Lalah disse tentando acalmar a pequena, afinal era um problema quando ela fiava irritada demais. – Vamos

procurar logo o Kouta-kun.

-Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! – Respondeu mais animada, a simples menção do nome mudava seu humor. Kouta e Dyndi eram uma dupla incrível no campo de batalha e fora dele grandes amigos, ou pelo menos é o que dizem, pois há gente que suspeita de algo mais vindo deles (Lê-se Lalah, Lalah, Lalah, Lalah e Lalah ).

Continuaram seu caminho pelo corredor que acaba onde um outro começa. À esquerda um corredor sem qualquer iluminação, onde se via apenas um brilho vindo de seu final. Quando chegaram a esse corredor Lalah hesitou por um instante, mas ao ver a outra arrancar entrando na escuridão como se lá houvesse um grande parque de diversões, prosseguiu.

Em meio à escuridão Dyndi tropeçou, sendo amparada por alguém bem mais alto que ela. Ele a pegou no colo e segurou Lalah pelo braço levando as duas de volta para a luz. Apenas quando saíram do corredor foi possível ver quem era a pessoa. Um arrancar alto com pele incrivelmente branca, cabelos curtos e lisos num tom de negro parecido com os de Lalah. O que mais chamava a atenção eram os olhos, um deles verde e o outro vermelho. Deixou Dyndi no chão e mostrou-se um tanto irritado ao falar.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo aqui??

-Ken-chaaaaaaaannn!!!!!!!! – Dyndi quase berrou de alegria.

-Dyndi... É bom te ver também, mas posso saber o por que de as duas estarem tão longe de seus postos??? – Voltou a perguntar Kouta olhando a outra arrancar.

-Viemos avisá-lo do que foi feito na reunião que você faltou. – Lalah respondeu um pouco impaciente pelo tratamento recebido.

- Hm... – "Então foi isso..." pensou dirigindo o olhar a Dyndi que agora dava giros pelo corredor como se quisesse mostrar a todos sua felicidade. – Então pode começar.

- Hai… - Lalah fez cara feia, nunca gostou de Kouta. "Quem ele pensa que é?? Ta bem eu sei quem ele é..." pensou meio irritada. Passou as devidas informações ao arrancar e se retirou deixando ele sozinho com Dyndi.

A saída de Lalah causou um efeito um tanto estranho nos arrancars, que ficaram quietos. Para quem chegasse agora e visse a cena acharia que momentos antes estavam brigando, pois Dyndi encarava o chão de cabeça baixa e Kouta observava -a irritado. Passado um tempo a arrancar ergueu a cabeça e mostrou um enorme sorriso.

- Eu já vou Ken-chan!!! – Falou no mesmo tom animado de sempre, já estava indo embora quando Kouta apareceu a sua frente com um sorriso estranho no rosto.

- Vai assim mesmo é? Sem ao menos se mostrar de verdade? – Perguntou com um ar misterioso.

- Huhu... Você quer ver não é? – Provocou com um sorriso travesso. – O meu verdadeiro eu...

Em outra parte do castelo... Lalah andava atrás de Temprance, as duas discutindo...

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO – Gritou Temprance virando em um corredor.

-Mas Temp-chaaaaaannn por que não???? – Lalah choramingou indo atrás de Temprance.

- Por que eu não vou a Terra para ser sua babá!! – Reclamou baixando um pouco a voz, mas ainda assim falava com grande irritação.

- Ahh!! Vamos lá Temp-chan prometo que vou me comportar!! – Lalah falou seguindo a shinigami que agora abria uma das portas do corredor.

-ICHIMARU!! – Temprance acabara de invadir a sala de Gin e estava o encarando com o olhar mais mortal que podia fazer.

- Grimmjow-san, o que a traz aqui? – Gin perguntou mostrando a ela o mesmo sorriso de sempre (irritante e falso...¬¬").

- Que idéia foi essa de mandar essa... Essa coisa pra Terra??? – Perguntou apontando para Lalah que acenava da porta (Lalah falando da porta: Oiii Ichi-sama D) E pior comigo??? Por que comigo??? Num tem nenhum inútil à toa por aí??

- Eu apenas achei que você gostaria de "dar um jeito" em alguns humanos... – Começou Ichimaru mas, parou vendo Temprance se dirigir a porta.

- Eu já estou indo pra lá! – Falou dando um "tchauzinho" para Gin. Lalah também já ia atrás dela, mas foi impedida.

-Lalah-chan. – Chamou o shinigami. – Leve Wonderweiss-kun com vocês.

Falando isso ele apontou no canto da sala um arrancar de cabelos loiros e olhos roxos. Ele estava sentado no chão perto da parede e abraçava os joelhos, a ouvir seu nome ergueu a cabeça e olhou Lalah que estava a sua frente com um belo sorriso.

-Vamos lá Margera-chan!! Vamos nos divertir! – Falou a arrancar estendendo uma mão ao outro. Ele pegou na mão de Lalah e os dois saíram da sala atrás de Temprance.

'4ª divisão... 22:00'

"Aleluiaaaa!!!! Achei que tinha me perdido..." pensava Lay que acabara de encontrar o quarto onde Yuuji estava com Esther e Sayuri. Colocou a mão na maçaneta e suspirou.

-Tomara que elas não tenham destruído nada aí dentro... – Falando isso abriu a porta. A luz do quarto estava apagada e não havia movimento lá dentro. – Ué...

Olhou para um canto onde havia algumas cadeiras e viu Esther sentada na ultima cadeira e encostada à parede dormindo. Sorriu e então olhou para a cama no centro do quarto, Sayuri estava sentada ao lado da cama e tinha a cabeça apoiada nos braços sobre a cama (xD descrição linda!!!) também dormindo. Então Lay entrou de vez no quarto fechando a porta ao passar. Abriu um armário que havia ao lado da porta e tirou de lá dois cobertores, usou um para cobrir Esther, que dormia tranqüilamente, depois deixou o outro sobre a menina de cabelos roxos que murmurava algumas cosias em meio aos sonhos (tipo: morre seu coelhinho estúpido!!).

Então foi até a janela e ficou olhando o céu. " Nem parece que logo estaremos em guerra... Está tudo tão calmo..." pensou voltando-se para o quarto. Foi até a cadeira que estava usando antes de sair e ficou lá velando pelo sono dos amigos, até que ela mesma dormiu.

* * *

**Meus leitores queridosssssss xD**

**Olha quem saiu do mundo dos mortos!! Sim Karol-chan de voltah a doida chatah e lerda voltou xP**

**Tah aqui um capitulo novinhu q quase me mato x Mas eu consegui voltah e ele tah aki xD **

**Bom respondendo às reviews e ameaças:**

**Xia Matsuyama: Pois aki o novo capitulo ateh q um dia neh xiaaaa??? xD mas naum queru demora tantu com o próximo ò.ó vo tentah neh...i.i**

**Aline Yoda: Aki taha Tsumi feliz q eu amoooo - xD e sim sim mortes xD e sim sim a Dyndi ser felizzzz hehe **

**TAKEO : xD assim vc tem dois nomes vo fala pro TAKEO logo de uma vez xD no proximo capitulo vc fará sua primeira vitima /sorriso malefico/ xD dahushdahdu **

**Namixinha: Nammyyyyyy a noite de novu querida xD dhsaudhaudhu prontu vc jah sab uq aconteceu agora xD Hueco mundo again gosto??**

**Sary-chan : A misao apareceu poco mas no proximo ela aparece mais pod dexa xD E a Lalah xD gosto dela nas duas fics xD a minha e a da nammy... Tah dexa review ae xD**

**Lecka-chan/cutuca a lecka/ tah viva? Oo dhasudhua xD tah aki vo tenta num demora mais ok? E sim a tayori me dah ideias o e mais misterios xD vc vai te q espera pra eles sumirem xD**

**IchimaruLalah: Margera-chan eh muito fofo xD vc aceitah ele?? pod se achei fofo demais?? o par da Lalah, Wonderweiss Margera gostou?**

**Lord-sama: O Kazuki apareceu xD uq achou gostou a fic continua boa?? demorei eu sei xD mas tah ae agora queru review**

**EH isso entaum meu povo vo tentah num demora tanto denovu mas num prometo nada /uma faca quase acerta a karol/ ok eu jah vou/foge antes de acertarem uma faca/**

**Lay: Eu mereço...¬¬ - olha o povo - deixem review quem sabe assim aquela praga num demora tanto assim. **

**/ karol ao fundo - EU OUVI ISSO/ **

**Lay - Hai hai n.n" Ateh o proximo capitulo minna!! Jah neh**

**B-jim!!!!! by: Karol-chan 19/11/07**


End file.
